Love and Misfortune
by amal-rukia
Summary: There was a thin line between them, between humans and vampires. However, that line could be crossed, by creating a link between humans and those who call themselves servamps, vampires that carry the burden of the seven deadly sins. The sins were presumed missing for the longest time, until one day, two sisters stumbled upon two of the sins.
1. All of Love

**An Au that I have been working on on Tumblr and instead of just writing down random ideas, I decided to finally write a fic about it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** All of Love.

The existence of beings that were far superior from humans, stronger and immortal is a concept that is hard to believe, mostly because they were good at hiding themselves.

There was a thin line between them, between humans and vampires.

However, that line could be crossed, by creating a link between humans and those who call themselves servamps, vampires that carry the burden of the seven deadly sins.

They were seven siblings; The lustful all of love, the proud queen, sleepy ash of sloth, lawless of greed, world end of gluttony, doubt doubt of envy, and finally, silence of wrath.

The sins were presumed missing for the longest time, until one day, two sisters stumbled upon two of the sins.

"Akko!" Chariot called out for her sister as she prepared the table. She had to leave for work, while Akko needed to go to school. She only hoped that there would be no accidents this morning, because dear god, she did not need to be late again.

Of course her prayers were not answered because she heard a couple of successive thuds upstairs and the sounds of some things breaking.

"AKKO?!"

"I'm ALIVE!" Akko yelled from upstairs, before stumbling and breaking something else again. "I don't think the mirror survived!" She yelled again, while Chariot sighed.

"There comes another seven years of bad luck." Chariot said as she started counting with her fingers. "Right now, the count is… 21 years of bad luck." She deadpanned. "I need a third job."

"I'm ready!" Akko ran downstairs, almost falling on her face. She wore her uniform but her tie was messed up. Chariot shook her head and smiled, fixing it for her. "Thank you!"

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast." Chariot said, while her sister nodded. "You're staying at Lotte's house tonight?"

"Yeah! She's going to help me with a school project! I feel like I won't be motivated if I work alone!" Akko said, then attacked the food on the table.

Chariot smiled and while she wanted to eat her breakfast, she found out that she'd be late if she spent another minute, so she grabbed her bag and waved goodbyes.

She made it to the bus stop, and sighed in relief when she found out she was early. She waited and waited, and checked her watch every two seconds. Her relief turned into anxiety as she realized that the bus would be late.

Chariot had multiple choices, she could wait and arrive late, or she could give up and go hope, but the best option was to throw herself in front of a car.

With a sight, she took off her heels, pulled her sleeves up, and took a deep breath, before she started running at full speed.

There was no way she would lose this job, not even if she had to break a leg, fall on her face, climb a mountain, or even adopt a vampire.

And as if the misfortune she went through this morning was not enough, she ended up running into someone and falling on top of them, both hands at the side of the victim's head.

Chariot stared blankly at person beneath her, a woman with purple hair, and striking green eyes. She stared back at her, not surprised, but more curious than anything.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, making Chariot snap out of her surprise and pull away. The woman stood up, and reached a hand out for Chariot to take. After helping the red head up, she couldn't help but stare at her.

Red eyes and hair, a nice figure, a beautiful face.

She was mesmerizing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are _you_ okay?" Chariot asked the woman, who silently nodded, and despite feeling guilty, Chariot had to accept that answer and run past her because she already lost enough time.

Little did she know that she just ran into the servamp of lust, all of love.

All of love couldn't help but think that she would make a perfect Eve, something about her was truly attractive. But having another Eve would be troublesome, especially with Queen watching her, so she ignored the thought. She was about to walk away, until she stepped on something. Raising an eyebrow, she bent down, picking it up.

It was a cross necklace. With a last look at where the woman headed, she wore the cross and silently walked away.

She turned and walked into an empty alley then stopped when she heard footsteps following her. She slowly turned to the familiar face, and smiled. "I haven't seen you in decades, sister." She said with a cocky smile, staring at the other servamp.

Before her stood the servamp of pride, Queen. She looked younger that All of love, around seventeen perhaps. Her hair was long, with green and mostly white streaks.

"Why did you leave?" Queen asked angrily, her blue eyes glaring, judging. Her question was met with silence, and an indifferent stare from her sister's green eyes. "Answer me, _Lust!_ "

"Lust? Is that what you call me now?" All of love scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. She titled her head, as if teasing her. "Did you come all this way just to ask me that? Unfortunately, I have no answer for you."

The servamp of pride sighed, she should have known that this would be harder than expected. "Because of your departure, the others decided to take different roads as well. Our father meant for us to stay together, but you broke that rule." She said, and it was the other woman's turn to sight now.

"He created us to serve humans. We're just tools. He decided our fate from the very start by giving us our sins." The servamp of lust answered, then raised her hands, shrugging. "He's probably dead anyway."

"That's enough!" Diana interrupted her, and summoned her weapon, a rapier. "If you won't come with me, I'll have to bring you back by force." She said, pointing her blade at her sister. The latter just looked back at her, with no intention of moving or fighting back.

The sound of the pitter pattering of rain drops started growing louder. Neither of them noticed that it started raining.

"I don't want to hurt you, Queen." The servamp of Lust stated, but knew that this was unavoidable.

" _You already did_." Queen thought as she ran towards her, attacking her.

In another part of the city, Chariot has just managed to walk into the restaurant. Looking at her watch, she sighed in relief because she arrived just in time. Just as she was regaining her breath, she heard her phone beeping. She frowned when she saw that it was a call from her other job.

"Hello?" She picked up, hoping that it wouldn't be something bad because she _knew_ her luck. She almost dropped her phone when she heard the news. "But that's late! Can't we finish earlier! No?" She had to stop herself from groaning as she listened to useless explanations. "Fine." She gave up and ended the call.

It wasn't _that_ bad. Akko was going to spend the night at Lotte's house anyway, so she didn't have to worry about her being alone at night. Besides, she had few hours to rest between jobs.

At least, that was what she thought until her manager came to her with a frown on his face.

"Chariot, you're taking two shifts today." He stated, while the woman had to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"Why?"

"Marjolaine did not come saying that she had a meeting with her 'band' or whatever. It's all on you." He said then immediately left without waiting for an answer.

 _Oh, Marjolaine_ … The same Marjolaine who she always cleans after. The same one who keeps breaking the dishes and _somehow_ it's Chariot who has to pay for them. The same _Marjolaine_ who caused to fill up more shifts because the woman thought she could handle being a waitress _and_ a band.

Chariot took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

" _This is fine._ " She muttered to herself, then looked outside to see the pouring rain. She hoped that Akko took an umbrella with her. Sighing, she decided to change to her working uniform and start doing her job. She had such a long day.

Tying her red hair up in a ponytail, she started taking the customers' orders. In the day time she would work as a waitress, while occasionally at night, she would work as a photo-shoot model. Sometimes her schedule would be different, but the point was that she was always working.

After her parents' death, she found herself taking care of Akko, so she needed all the work she could get.

Most of the days, she did not mind, but there were other days were she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. She was _so_ tired. Today was one of these days. Not only did she have to work two shifts, but she also had to immediately leave for her second job.

Sometimes she wondered if she was just an unlucky person.

After many hours of work, she was ready to pass out. The good news are that the rain has stopped, the bad news however, she had to walk all the way back and the streets were empty. She felt uneasy, so she fastened her walking hoping that she'd reach home without trouble.

But as her luck would have it…

"Oh, look at this one. She's a beauty, isn't she?" She heard a man behind her, and tried to walk even faster. She was exhausted, which was why all she did was stumble.

"Hey now, where do you think you're going?" She heard another man's voice, and when she tried to run away, he jumped extremely high, landing right before her. She gasped and took a step back.

How did he do that?

She looked back, to find the other guy right behind her. She looked everywhere, trying to find a way to escape.

Meanwhile, All of love was passing by. She had a deep cut on her shoulder, and her clothes were blood stained. " _Queen doesn't know when to hold back_." She thought, shoving her hands into her pockets. She did not want to fight against her sister, but she forced her to fight back, but even then, All of love held back, leading to her current injury. She would take time to heal because she did not have an Eve, or blood to drink to heal herself. Actually, she was a lot weaker than before. She hasn't been an actual servamp in so long.

 _How unfortunate_.

She almost laughed at the thought, because after all, not only was she the servamp of Lust… But she also earned herself another title.

 _The servamp of misfortune_.

She stopped when she saw two men surrounding a helpless woman. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was the same one who bumped into her this morning. She shook her head and attempted to walk away. This was none of her business. She did not care.

When one of them approached her, Chariot pushed him away, and attempted to run, but he quickly recovered and grabbed her arm, and forcefully grabbed her chin.

"You made a mistake, but I admit I like women who fight back." He muttered with a sickening smile, and as soon as he did, he heard a whistle. He turned to the voice, only to see All of Love taking off the sun glasses on her head, aiming them, and throwing them at him. They hit him right across the face, allowing the red head to escape him.

"I didn't think I'd see filthy sub classes here." All of Love said, walking towards them with a smirk. They only stared her angrily, not realizing her true nature. Sub classes are vampires created by a servamp. She had no idea who they belonged to, and she didn't really care. "That is no way to treat a lady, you know?"

"Who do you think you are?" The second one asked and ran towards her, ready to hit her with his fist, but she just stepped to the side and walked towards Chariot, completely ignoring him.

"You're…" Chariot immediately recognized her, and she noticed the cross she had on her neck. Another thing she noticed, was the blood on her shoulder.

"You better hold on tight." All of love said, before carrying her bridal style. Chariot couldn't find the time to say anything and threw her arms around her neck as she jumped _really_ high.

She opened her eyes once they landed on a building's roof. She was met with green Emerald eyes unlike anything she has ever seen. The Servamp found herself staring back, drawn to her. She did not understand what was so special about this human.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting her down.

Chariot immediately dropped to her knees, and rested a hand on her raging heart. She merely nodded, before asking something.

"How did you do that? How did you jump this high?" She asked. This had to be a dream, because no human was capable of doing such a thing.

"Oh, that? You see, I'm a vampire." The servamp answered with a smile, while the Chariot blankly stared at her.

"A what?"

"A _Servamp_ to be exact. Those guys are vampires too, but they're different from me. I can only drink the blood of someone whom I formed a contract with." All of love explained.

"This must be a nightmare…" Chariot sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What was all this nonsense anyway? There was no way vampires existed, then again, normal humans couldn't jump _that_ high! "How unlucky can one person be…?" She muttered to herself, and the Servamp's eyes widened.

She smiled to herself. Did she finally find someone as unlucky as her?

" _YOU_!" They both turned to find the two vampires on the roof as well. They looked enraged. "I know you! You're _All of Lov-_ "His words were cut off when All of Love cut him right between the eyes. He jumped back, screaming in pain and holding his wound.

All of Love had summoned a scythe, and rested it on her shoulder. She glared at them, furious.

"Has no one told you, how much I hate the sound of my own name?" She asked, and stood still. She was badly injured, and fighting too servamps in her current state wasn't a good idea. The other one ran towards her, she avoided him and tried to attack, but was caught off guard when the injured one came her way.

Her movements were slow, and she was far weaker than them. All she could so was hope he would miss-

At least, that was what she thought before she felt someone pulling her back, helping her avoid him. All of love turned to find out that it was none other than Chariot. She quickly pulled her in her arms and jumped away, trying to escape them, but she was far too week to keep running. They landed on one last roof before she felt all her power leave her. She let Chariot go, and sat on one knee, too tired to stand.

That was how unfortunate her life was, to think that she would die at the hands of sub classes. She shouldn't have intervened.

Her thoughts were cut off when an arm was almost shoved into her face. She raised an eyebrow at the red head who seemed determined for some reason?

"Drink my blood!" Chariot said, making the other woman blink.

"Uh, what?"

"I don't understand what's going on but, you're a vampire, you need blood!" Chariot insisted, while All of Love stared at her in disbelief. "Drink mine!"

"Hold on a second. If I drink it, we will form a permanent contract and you'll be stuck with me." She explained, but the red head wasn't fazed.

"Do we have any other option?" Chariot asked, as if to prove a point.

She was right. There was no other option. She needed blood to heal, and to fight, and she could hear the two vampires getting closer.

But her misfortune…

Well, she'll keep her distance from this human.

"Give me a name." She said, and the red head looked at her confused. "To form the contract, you need to give an item, a name, and your blood." She explained, then showed her the cross on her neck. "This is yours, you dropped it when you ran into me. What is left is a name and blood."

Chariot's mind was blank, she couldn't think of any name, and they didn't have much time. That's why, when her eyes landed on the cross, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Croix."

A circle appeared on the servamp's neck, and on the new Eve's wrist. Chariot then gave her a hand, but the servamp shook her head.

"Sorry, that's not how _I_ drink blood." The servamp said, and slowly leaned in, giving the red head enough time to realize what she was about to do, then kissed her.

Chariot's eyes widened, and the Servamp bit her lip, drawing some blood. She then pulled away, while the Eve covered her mouth in surprise, blushing.

When All of love turned, the vampires finally caught up. With her newfound strength, she summoned her weapon, and swung it at them with so much power that they nearly flew away. Her murderous gaze sent chills down their spines.

"So this is _her_ , the oldest of the servamps." The scarred one muttered under his breath. "Quick, we have to run!"

"Not so fast." She appeared before them right as they turned to run away. Unsummoning her weapon, she took both of their heads and hit them together, knocking them out.

She bent down, using the blood on the vampire's face, to draw a butterfly symbol on him. That way, whoever servamp he belonged to will know what happened. She then walked towards her Eve who was still surprisingly more shocked from the kiss than the whole vampire thing.

She reached a hand out for her and smirked.

"I'm _Croix_. I look forward to serving you."


	2. Pride

**Finally, the second chapter, and yes the AU is based on an anime/manga called servamp!**

* * *

Chariot sat on the floor, on her knees, and with her hands resting on them. Chariot duNord always knew that she had the worst luck in the world. She knew that she would live many years of misfortune and she accepted that fact.

She knew that weird things would always happen to her, but _this_? This was beyond weird.

Before her, sat Croix, the vampire she met about an hour ago. She was silently enjoying a cup of noodle, while ignoring the stares coming from the red haired woman.

"So… you're a vampire." Chariot started, causing the servamp to put her ramen down.

"A servamp to be precise." Croix said, smirking.

"So, you have to follow my orders?" The red head asked.

"Anything you want. I'm all yours." Croix winking, making her Eve frown.

Chariot was still trying to process all everything she told her, and out of all the craziness she heard, there was one thing bothering her. The mores she talked with her, the more suspicious she became. She took a deep breath, then asked the question.

"If there are seven servamps and they are given their own sins… Which sin are you?"

Croix laughed then rested her face against her palm. She grinned, and stared at her silently, building up the suspense.

"I am the servamp of lust, at your service."

"Oh, _fuck me_." Chariot muttered, face palming. This was the worst outcome ever. She would have taken any other sin in a heartbeat but not this one.

"Is that your first order? I'd be happy to." The servamp answered, only to have a pillow thrown at her face.

"Is that why you kissed me?! Was that really necessary?" The Eve asked as she hid behind the couch. She was ready to throw another pillow in case she said anything stupid.

"Why does it matter? It's not like it's your first kiss." The servamp answered, then raised an eyebrow when the woman glared back at her. "It isn't your first kiss, _is it?_ "

Croix received another pillow to the face.

"Can we break our contract?"

"No, the contract is permanent. You should also know that there is a distance limit that we shouldn't cross. We have to stay as close as possible." The servamp of lust explained, making her Eve sigh.

"What am I supposed to tell Akko?" The red head asked, covering her face in her palms. Where would Croix even sleep at night? Will she follow her everywhere she went, even at work?

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, I can take my animal form to hide."

"You have an animal form?!" The red head raised her head, looking at her in disbelief. Will this crazy day ever end?

"We all have animal forms. Let me show you." Right on cue, Croix transformed into a black butterfly, while Chariot looked at her disappointed. She expected something cooler… "Hey, what's that look for?" The butterfly asked, and was answered by being trapped into a jar. "Really…?"

" _Behave._ " Chariot said and put the jar on a table. She rubbed her temples, feeling a strong headache. "This is fine." She muttered to herself and decided to rest, and deal with everything the next day.

Akko who was spending the night at Lotte, groaned at all the work they had to do. She wanted to give up halfway through it, but Lotte wouldn't let her. Her grades were already bad, so she had to make up for them.

"I'm beat." Akko said as she stretched her arms and leaned into her chair. The rain stopped falling a while ago. She looked through the window, only to spot something unusual. That something looked like a cat, a huge cat. "Oh my god." Akko stated, opening up the window and ready to leave through it.

"Akko what are you doing?!" Lotte asked and tried to stop her but the brunette has already jumped.

Queen has been walking around in her Lioness form, hoping that she would heal faster. Despite All of love barely fighting back, she still managed to hurt her wrist. It stopped bleeding, but it left a scar that would take too long to heal because she had no blood to drink.

Her ears suddenly reacted to a loud noise. She turned to see where it came for, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." She said as she watched a human girl run towards her at a terrifying speed. Are humans even capable of running like that? She turned to run away, but she was slow due to her injury, and before she knew it, the human girl jumped on her and tackled her to the ground.

What did she want with her? What normal human would run after a LIONESS?

"I caught the big kitty!" Akko said as she looked at the lioness who looked back at her with fear and confusion.

"What?"

"THE KITTY CAN TALK!"

"WHAT?!"

"Wait until my sister sees you!" Akko said, scratching the back of the lioness' ear. The simple gesture has caused Queen to live through the most embarrassing moment in her life.

She started purring.

It was an act so out of character that she ended up transforming back into her human form right away. Akko blinked, staring into the servamp's eyes before putting two and two together.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN NOW?" Akko yelled and Queen had to use all her strength to pull her off her. The brunette recover immediately from falling her back while Queen touched her injured wrist. She stared blankly as the human sat on her knees and bowed to her. "Please teach me your ways."

"What are you doing?" Queen deadpanned.

"You're a human who can turn into big kitty! I want that power! Please teach me!"

"Listen human, go back to where you came from and forget that you saw me!" Queen said, pointed at her with her injured wrist and Akko noticed it and took it, surprising the servamp of Pride once more. "What are you doing?"

"That's a nasty scar." Akko commented and pulled what looked like a homemade bracelet from her pocket. She put it on the other girl's wrist then smiled at her. "You can have it! What's your name? I'm Atsuko, but call me Akko!"

"What?" Queen let out, still stunned by this weird human. She then pulled her hand away and answered. "I don't have a name." She lied, wanting nothing to do with her.

"Can I give you one then?" Akko asked, immediately coming up with one. "How about-" She was interrupted by the servamp covering her mouth with her palm, before disappearing. Akko just blinked and look around but the girl was already gone. Pouting, she got up and walked towards Lotte's house, while a black cat watching her from the trash can. The cat smirked, having been witness to both of the servamps meeting their potential Eves.

Sleepy ash of sloth licked her palms, thinking of how she could mess with her sister. Having her and All of Love in the same town would be really interesting.

She decided that she would come up with something in the morning, but for the time being, she had to get her beauty sleep.

At least, she slept more comfortably than a certain redhead. Chariot had this strange habit of sleeping anywhere that isn't her bed. She watched TV until she fell asleep on the couch, and now that she woke up, she felt her back hurting. She sighed and stretched her arms. Fortunately, she didn't have a shift this morning, so maybe she could relax a little.

"Good morning." She heard a voice and looked around for it, then her eyes settled on the butterfly in the jar. "Do you mind letting me out now?" Croix asked and regretted it when Chariot pulled a pillow, ready to fight. "I won't do anything stupid. I promise. Besides, this isn't how you treat someone who saved you."

"This is how I treat people who kiss me against my will."

"I am the servamp of lust, what did you expect?"

"I didn't know that then!"

"Well you know now, please let me out."

Chariot glared at the butterfly, then sighed before freeing her from the jar. The butterfly immediately took a human form, and Croix crossed her arms and glared at the red head who was still equipped with a pillow.

The servamp sighed and walked towards the kitchen, while her Eve followed close with her weapon still in her hands. She watched Croix examine the fridge then taking some ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Chariot asked.

"I'm trying to make a good impression by making you breakfast." Croix stated as she walking around the kitchen, while her Eve still watched her in suspicion. " _At least that might make you reconsider trapping me in a jar."_ She murmured.

Chariot decided not to say anything, because she knew that she would probably skip her breakfast if alone, and at this rate she might die really soon.

"So, the other servamps are your siblings?" Chariot asked, trying to start a conversation. If their contract was permanent, she had to at least learn a thing or two about her.

"Yeah, five sisters and one brother. They probably hate me though." Croix chuckled. "See, that wound I had last night was caused by my sister, Queen. She's really mad at me." She confessed. Chariot gulped, wondering what kind of person Queen was.

"Why do you think they hate you?"

That made Croix pause.

She left them. What else was there to say? The fact that she's a servamp of misfortune?

"You only knew me for one night, wouldn't it be strange to tell you my life story?" Croix turned to her with a smirk, and yet, her Eve could sense a bit of sadness behind her words.

" _Unbelievable_." Queen thought as she took a sip of her coffee. She was sitting in a café, thinking about what happened last night. All of Love escaped, and then she met this strange human girl who _almost_ formed a contract with her.

On top of that, she _purred_. She has never done something so humiliating in her whole life. She sighed and stared at the bracelet in her hand, despite not liking the human, it wouldn't have felt right to throw it away. The girl was kind enough to give her this homemade bracelet.

Sighing, she was about to take another sip of her coffee, but stopped when she saw a black cat staring at her from the window with a wicked smile.

Queen stared then looked away ignoring the cat. She decided that she wanted to finish her coffee in peace and pretend that she did not know her, until the cat started scratching the window…

"What do you want, sleepy Ash?" Queen asked, sitting on a bench with the cat sitting on her lap.

"You're here for All of love, aren't you?" Sleepy ash asked, purring as her sister pet her, but her words made her stop. "Are you aware that she got an Eve?"

"What?" Queen's eyes widened then she frowned. "Whatever she does will not matter to me anymore."

"Is that so? Because I remember you crying your eyes out when she left." The servamp of sloth commented with a smirk and her sister looked at her blankly before picking her up.

"Do you see all these cars? I'm about to throw you in front of one. I'm sure it won't hurt since cats have many lives, nine I believe?" The servamp of pride said, making the cat meow and try to escape her grip.

"Have you considered asking her why she left?"

"I don't want to hear any of her excuses." Queen said, putting the cat down.

"If it has anything to do with the misfortune deal, then it's a pretty good reason-"

"Sleepy Ash, what's done is done. She betrayed us."

"You mean she betrayed _you_." Sleepy Ash said, and the servamp dropped her. "You're too prideful to admit it, you really deserve your sin." She said as her sister stood to walk away.

"I will cut my ties with Lust, and that's all you need to know." Queen said as she turn to walk away, but stopped when she heard a name…

"Diana!" She turned to see Akko calling for her, and at that exact moment, a blue circle appeared on her neck and from it a chain that connected her to the circle around Akko's hand.

'Diana' stared in shock as she processed what just happened and sleepy Ash laughed at the turn of events.

Queen has just formed a contract.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3:** Reunion.

Queen… 'Diana' stood astonished by what just occurred. The same child from last night called her by a random name, causing the contract to be made…

Sleepy Ash snickered as she watched her sister's blank face.

She was furious. There was nothing more humiliating than this, especially for the person carrying the sin of pride.

" _Her precious pride must be broken to pieces, how unfortunate._ " Sleepy Ash snickered, then hissed as Diana started running away from her new Eve. "What are you doing? If you go too far your new Eve will die!"

"The one thing that died right here and right now is my _pride_. So I'd rather avoid her for the rest of this day!" Queen answered, running away. She felt humiliated. The terms of making a contract were an important ritual for her and for this _human_ to just show up out of nowhere and give her some random name was unforgiving.

"DIANA WAIT!" Akko yelled as she ran as fast as she could after the Servamp. Fortunately, the chain connected them appeared and stopped Queen, pulling her back towards her Eve. Sleepy Ash jumped away to avoid crashing with them.

"OUCH!" Akko yelled at the collision, and 'Diana' was slowly dying inside.

Sleepy Ash just snickered, amused. This was a nice turn of event.

Akko was heading home then noticed the same big cat from last night, so the first thing she did was call her by the name she thought of, which led to their current situation.

They were both sitting on a bench, with Sleepy Ash between them. The cat was grinning, Diana was trying not to commit a murder, and Akko was bouncing as her new Servamp explained things to her.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE A VAMPIRE-OUF" Diana pushed Sleepy Ash to the brunette's face, leading to the cat holding into her face with her four limbs.

"Queen, what the hell are you doing-"

"ANOTHER CAT THAT CAN TALK?!"

"Oh my God…" Sleepy Ash muttered as Akko picked her from her face and grinned at her. It was the kind of grin that would send chills into any poor pet that still wanted to live.

"You're being too loud! Everyone heard that!" Diana scolded her as she glanced at the people walking by. "Yes, I am a Servamp. What we just had is a contract that will only last 24 hours, unless I drink your blood."

"A Servamp?" Akko asked, finally putting the poor Cat down.

"A Servamp is both a vampire and a servant." Diana explained, crossing her arms. "There are seven in total and each one carries one of the seven deadly sins, and I am Queen, the Servamp of Pride."

"Oh!" Akko beamed, leaning towards her in excitement. "So, that thing you said about a contract… It will only be sealed if you drink my blood, right?"

"That's right-" Diana answered then pulled away as Akko shoved her arm towards her.

"Go ahead and drink it then! I want a cool servant!" Akko said, as she stood with one leg on the bench and the other on the ground.

"I will not!"

"Please! I'll treat you nicely!"

"No!"

"Well, we're stuck together for 24 hours! Which means I'll find a way to make you drink my blood!" Akko said, grinning, while Queen wished she could just cut this human in halves with her weapon. The nerves of her… How dare she act this way towards her?

Queen's pride wouldn't allow her to be the servant of such a troublesome human.

"But right now! I want you to meet my sister!"

Diana was about to protest, but Sleepy Ash jumped on her shoulder. "One of my subclasses made some research last night. This girl is the sister of All of Love's Eve. The choice is yours."

Diana's eyes widened at the mention of All of Love's Eve. If she were to follow this girl, that would lead her to her sister. Akko started walking, while Queen followed, thinking about her confrontation with the Servamp of Lust.

Meanwhile, Croix felt a chill run down her spine. She was sitting on the couch while Chariot was eating and eying her suspiciously.

" _I feel a murderous intent and I don't know if it's from my new Eve, or from Queen coming to get me._ " Croix thought, touching the shoulder Queen has wounded last night.

"What's wrong?" Chariot asked as she cautiously ate the breakfast her servamp has made for her. She still didn't fully trust this person, so she was suspicious of every little movie.

"Ah… Nothing." The servamp of Lust grimaced, trying to ignore the feeling of constant danger. She turned to her Eve who looked like she was enjoying her food. "How do you like your food?"

"I haven't had a breakfast this good in years!" Chariot admitted. She usually either skipped breakfast, or didn't put much effort into making it. She was a good cook, but only when she wasn't trying to do all the work in two minutes.

"When you live too long, you learn new things and become better at them. I don't cook for myself though." Croix said, waving her hand around, dismissing the subject. "Do I get a kiss for this amazing breakfast?"

"If I wasn't so broke and Akko hasn't already broken half of our dishes, I would have thrown this plate at you." Chariot deadpanned, finishing her food with a glare.

"Fair enough." The servamp shrugged. She leaned back into the couch, thinking of her current situation. She spent the night trapped into a jar, so all she did was observe her surroundings. Despite the house being a bit of a mess, it felt like home. Perhaps it was the fact that two sisters who cared about each other lived in it. It didn't feel like a place where you would just sit and rest and eat. It felt more than that.

Croix hasn't being somewhere like this in so long… Not ever since she became the servamp of Misfortune.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Chariot approaching her, and leaning on the couch's arm. She turned to find red eyes staring curiously at her. Croix raised an eyebrow, thinking of a witty remark to say.

"I thought vampires were supposed to have red eyes." Chariot said, curiously staring at the servamp's green eyes.

"Is that so? Does that mean _you_ are a vampire?"

" _Gross_. Why do you even like blood?"

"How should I know? I was made to like it. I have to admit yours taste really great tho-" Croix avoided the pillow this time. "I was joking."

"Question, how do servamps die?"

"I'm not answering that."

"If you ever try to say something inappropriate in front of my sister, or do _anything_ at all, I'll find out how to kill you." Chariot stated, taking back her pillow and hugging it. She was glaring at the servamp, but Croix couldn't take her seriously. She was just too cute.

"Speaking of murder…" Croix started and in the blink of an eye, she stood up and pulled Chariot down, blocking a rapier with her bare hand, causing it to bleed. "I guess my lovely sister decided to come and finish the job." She said, staring at Diana who just glared at her silently.

Chariot gasped and stepped away from the two, only to notice Akko standing at the doorway, both excited and a little scared.

"Akko?!" Chariot yelled and ran to her sister's side, who beamed at her in return.

"Chariot! Have you seen my Servamp?" Akko said as she pointed at Diana, while the red head stared at her blankly. Her eyes widened as the information sank in and she mentally cursed her luck. Now she had two Servamps in her house.

"Well, would you look at that? What a reunion between sisters." Sleepy Ash jumped from Akko's arm and walked towards her two siblings. "How are you, sister?"

Great, now Chariot had THREE Servamps in her house.

"Sleepy Ash? Why are you here?" Croix asked, surprised to see the Servamp of sloth here. She then realized that Sleepy Ash would only come this far because she loves to see the world burn. "Never mind my question."

Diana pulled away to look at the red head. "I apologize for barging in. I simply have some business with my _dear_ sister" She said, making the purple haired woman laugh nervously.

Turning back to her, Diana attacked again only to get blocked by all of Love's scythe. Croix pushed her away before jumping back, leaving a distance between them.

"What are you going to do, Queen? Kill me?" Croix asked, avoiding her sister's weapon. She did not want to fight her, but with her attacking her every two seconds, she had no choice but to wave her scythe and make her keep her distance. "Do you wish to _break_ me, Queen?" She asked, making Diana freeze and stare at her.

They were told that they could not be killed, that they were immortal. However, their father told them that they could break. It was a vague word, but one could theorize about its meaning. It was the closest thing to death.

Croix's hand pulled the cross necklace so Diana would see it and understand her meaning. Diana's eyes widened and she hesitated for a moment. She then leaped forward, but she did not aim for the cross. She'd never do that.

She'd never dare to break her.

However, what surprised both of them was the fact that Chariot jumped in front of Croix.

"Stop!" She yelled, making Croix put her arms around her and pull away, while Diana jumped away so she wouldn't hit her.

"Sis!"

Akko ran towards her sister to check if she was alright. Chariot didn't move, which worried both Akko and Croix. The latter was about to say something, but the red head finally moved and stood up without saying a word. She then silently walked towards Diana, who stared at her cautious and confused. When the red head has finally stopped before her, the servamp of pride saw nothing but anger in her red eyes.

"How dare you?" She asked, to which Diana blinked, not understanding what she meant. "How dare you hurt your sister? Siblings shouldn't fight!" She said, pointing at Croix who stared at her in wide eyes. Diana however, scoffed at the human's behavior.

"This is a matter between us, it has nothing to do with you."

"It has something to do with me if the person you're attacking is _my_ servamp! The red head responded. "I am a sister too! Nothing in the world would hurt me more than my own sister looking at me like you do right now!"

"Chariot-" Croix started but was cut off by the red head.

"I don't care if you're a servamp or whatever! Apologize to her!" Chariot said, almost panting because of how angry her words came out. Even Akko was taken back, despite Chariot sounding this angry before whenever someone tried to hurt her.

Diana stared at her in silence, no one could tell what the servamp of pride was thinking, except for Sleepy Ash who smirked at what was happening. She could tell that Queen has gained respect for this human. However, she was too proud to apologize.

"I see." Diana said, then smiled for the first time that day. She then walked past Chariot –who glared at her- and to Akko who was still very confused and alarmed from what just happened. "Until 24 hours pass, I need to know where I'd stay. How about you show me around?"

"A-ah, okay!" Akko said, glanced at her sister then lead Diana upstairs.

Chariot was about to stop them but Sleepy Ash reassured her. "Don't worry, Queen would never hurt her Eves." The cat then looked to the side, making Chariot turn, only to be met with Croix standing there and staring at her.

"What?" Chariot asked, feeling kind of nervous and annoyed. Her servamp was silently staring at her, no words, no witty remarks… The red head waited for her to say anything, but no words came out. She then noticed Croix's bleeding hand. Sighing, she led her to the couch and looked for a health kit.

"You can just let me drink your blood and it will heal faster." Croix suggested as she watched the red head clean her wound.

"No." Chariot refused, making the servamp sigh in defeat.

Croix couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. Queen became Akko's servamp, and she attacked her in Chariot's house, and almost hurt her Eve. The house was a bit of a mess because of that. Once again, she had brought misfortune to people.

However, she felt kind of happy. Queen and Sleepy Ash were here, it didn't matter that one of them was trying to kill her and the other was enjoying it, she was happy to see them again. And…

She looked at Chariot.

Seeing someone defend her like that, felt reassuring.

"There you go." Chariot said, as she finished bandaging the wound. She didn't let go of the servamp's hand though. "Thank you for saving me, twice." She said, letting her go. The truth was that even though Croix was really annoying, she still protected her even when she didn't need to. The first time, she wasn't even her servamp, so she had no reason to. The least she could do was admit that she was grateful.

"Chariot?" Croix started, making the red head look at her. The latter was a bit surprised to see her serious for once. "After what you saw today… Does being an Eve scare you? Do _I_ scare you?" She asked. She needed to know the answer, even if it hurt. Given her reputation, it was bound to happen, and especially that both her sisters were here. She had no doubt that Queen might reveal her new 'title'.

"What kind of question is that? You're not scary at all." Chariot deadpanned, making the servamp blink.

"You _saw_ my power and you know what I am. How am I _not_ scary?" Croix asked. This one by far, was the strangest Eve she ever had.

"Not at all, especially when you look so…" _Sad_ , was what Chariot wanted to say, but she stopped herself.

"Hot? Handsome? Beautiful? I look like I can be your type and that you totally want to kiss me right now?" Croix asked with a wink.

"I hate you."

"It would be a shame if you stopped flirting in front of me." They both turned to see Sleepy Ash in her human form, causing Chariot to hide behind Croix and suspiciously stare at the servamp of Sloth.

Red eyes, pink hair, and _very_ pale skin… no, Chariot was pretty sure that wasn't a normal skin color.

"I thought you said Servamps weren't scary?" Sleepy Ash asked with a smirk.

"I found an exception." Chariot answered, while cursing her luck.


	4. The beginning of a new and strange life

**I am finally back with a new update! I apologize for the lack of updates for both ED and Love and misfortune, I just can't find the time lately, but hopefully I'll get back on the tracks soon, until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you going to get down or what? And here I thought you were a brave one." Sleepy Ash snickered as she watched the red head clinging to All of Love. She was literally clinging like a koala, arms around her neck, and legs wrapped around the waist while she glared at Sleepy Ash. "I'm harmless."

"As your servamp I feel the need to tell you that she is anything but harmless." Croix said with an amused smile. To think Chariot would face Queen bravely, but cower at the sight of Sleepy Ash. "She tried to poison me once."

"WHAT?" Chariot yelled, bending down to pick up her pillow. She pointed it at the servamp who could only laugh at her reaction.

Meanwhile, Akko was sitting on her bed, while Diana sat on an opposite chair. The servamp had her face in her palm, and she was staring blankly at the wall. The brunette sat nervously, thinking about what just happened.

Sure Diana started a fight, and almost hurt Chariot, but she pulled away at the end, right? Perhaps she should have thought this through before coming here. Come to think of it, why did Chariot even have a servamp in the first place?

Queen however, was thinking about what happened, and the way the red head stood up against her. It was admirable to see a human stand up to something they believe in. However, the way she talked about how sisters should be made her heart burn.

There used to be a time when she walked beside all of love and looked up to her. That red head reminded her so much of who her own sister used to be.

Smiling to herself, she muttered.

"What a strange human."

The brunette looked around then pointed at herself, making her servamp sigh. To think that All of Love would have such an interesting Eve, and she would end up with this one… Perhaps her sister's misfortune was affecting her.

"Akko! Get down here!" The brunette heard her sister yelling. She looked at the door, then at her servamp, before deciding that it would be better to face her sister. Now that her Eve left, Diana could not help but think about what she should do now that she was under the same roof as all of love.

"Yes sis?" Akko walked downstairs, only to see the strange scene of Chariot clinging to an amused Croix and sleepy Ash walking around the kitchen and opening the fridge. "What is…?"

"AKKO! Why do you have a servamp?" Chariot asked, disapprovingly.

"Why do YOU have one? Also are we having this conversation with you like this?"

"Your sister can't keep her hands to herself." Croix said with a wink only to have Chariot pulling her ear. "How did you get my sister to become your servamp?" She asked as she tried to put Chariot down. The latter could only cling harder, too scared to be standing near sleepy ash

"Oh, well I chased after a lion-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Chariot yelled, forcing Croix to cover her ears. The red head was trying her best not to let her blood pressure become even higher, but the thought of her sister running after a LION of all things was terrifying. "You can't just run after a lion!"

"You can't just bring a vampire home!" Akko retorted, making her sister face palm. She wondered why she was even trying.

"Listen, Akko. If your contract is still not permanent, then please don't let her drink your blood. My contract was an accident, don't make the same mistake as me." Chariot explained, making Croix frown.

"I sure do feel appreciated in this house." Croix muttered. She finally managed to put the red head down on the couch and handed her a pillow. The latter hugged it close to her and buried her face into it. It was kind of cute. "I hope you don't go chasing after any more animals. Wouldn't want you to find another servamp that would want to kill me…" She said, turning to Akko.

"Everyone was really upset when you left. Most of us got over it, but Queen didn't." Sleepy Ash said, picking the red head's interest. "She was the closest to you. What do you plan on doing, All of-"

" _Don't._ " The servamp of Sloth stopped at the sign of a threatening tone and glare from her older sister. "Don't speak that name." She said with such a harsh tone that everyone, including Sleepy Ash, flinched. Croix quickly turned away and walked upstairs, leaving the three witnesses frozen.

Chariot watched her leave, and clutched the pillow. It hasn't even been one day, and she has already seen the many faces of Croix.

The servamp asked her if she scared her, and from what she witnessed last night, and what just happened, she should be scared.

But how could she?

How could she be scared from someone who looked so sad?

"So… anyone here wants to try some poison?" Sleepy Ash broke the silence, causing Chariot to throw the pillow at her.

 **-L &M-**

Diana walked outside, only to be met with Croix. Her expression hardened, and she was about to walk away so she wouldn't start another fight. However, before she could avoid her sister, Croix took her by the arm and led her back inside the room. She then leaned against the door to prevent her from leaving.

"What are you doing?" Diana hissed, pulling her arm away.

"What do you want from me?" Croix asked, crossing her arms. Queen could only look back with confusion and anger. "You start a fight with me, then you follow me here. If you want to do something, get over with it. If you wish to break me-"

"I see no point in breaking what's already _broken_." Diana harshly said, making her sister frown. She couldn't even consider that possibility. She was mad, betrayed, but would never do that. She used to look up to her, to love her… but now, she was merely a shadow of her older self. "You're no longer the person you used to be. My sister _died_ the moment she left."

Croix stared at her blankly. She then let out a long sigh, uncrossed her arms and reached for the handle.

"Whatever you intend to do… Don't get my Eve involved in this." She said, opening the door to walk away.

"You're the one she should be worried about. Your misfortune has killed many of your Eves."

Diana's words were sharp, like a knife, stabbing All of Love in all directions. It was the absolute truth. She only brought misfortune to others, so she swore to herself that she wouldn't get attached to anyone anymore. It would hurt less that way.

With that thought, she walked away.

Meanwhile, Akko was sitting in awkward silence between her sister and the servamp of sloth, the latter turned back into a cat.

"So, sleepy Ash, why don't you tell us about your other siblings?" Akko asked, hoping to avoid the tension and to hear more about these amazing beings. Could one person have many servamps? If so, could she have them all? That was a nice thought, but it meant more anxiety for poor Chariot.

The cat pretended not to hear her until she pet her, causing her to purr happily. "There's Queen, she's always too proud and is a shut in, so be careful with her. World End has a really sweet tooth, makes the best sweets ever. Doubt Doubt is difficult, I guess. Lawless is always stealing stuff, she's really sneaky. Silence is… very needy and angry." Sleepy Ash turned on her back, letting the brunette rub her belly.

"What about Croix? How come she's the only one you didn't mention? You didn't mention her, right?" Chariot asked. So far, she managed to hear only half of it twice, and she couldn't help but wonder why would she hide it? She shook the thought away, telling herself that she shouldn't think too much about someone she met a day ago.

"From what I've seen earlier, you reminded me of how she used to be." Sleepy Ash answered, only to get picked up by the subject of the conversation.

"I leave you for two minutes and you start talking about me." Croix muttered, and the lazy cat just curled into her arms. "Don't you have some work later?" She reminded her Eve whose eyes widened. She was so relieved about not having a shift in the morning that she forgot about her second job.

"What about Akko? I can't just leave her with these two! What if they eat her?!"

"We don't eat humans. Queen wouldn't hurt an Eve, and Sleepy Ash is too lazy to even try." Croix answered, lifting the sleeping cat. "Look at her, she's harmless when she's like this Have you ever seen something so innocent?" The cat yawned, looking for a way to curl in a ball and sleep. She was unaware of the red head's suspicious looks, and Akko's giggles.

Chariot looked between them, and buried her face into her pillow before deciding what to do next.

"You're all coming with me to work." She said, immediately regretting it. However, she couldn't let them roam around freely and destroy the house, or worse… destroy more mirrors that would bring her more misfortune.

"Are you serious?!" Akko jumped off the sofa with the biggest grin ever. She was like a child on Christmas morning. Her sister never let her see her working, so this felt like a lifetime experience.

"What's your job?" Croix asked out of curiosity, and the red head gulped.

"She works as a waitress AND a model!" Akko answered, throwing an arm around her sister. She beamed proudly. Croix however, dropped poor Sleepy Ash, and looked at the red head in awe.

"Oh my God." She let out and walked to Chariot before taking both her hands. "Marry me."

"Eh?" Chariot blinked while her sister squealed.

"I'm getting a sister in law?!"

"EH?!"

Diana, who watched from the stairs, rolled her eyes and sighed. She supposed it wouldn't be so bad as long as she avoids her sister. However, she was worried that her Eve would try something reckless again.

She only needed to be careful for 24 hours, and then she would be free again.

That was how she found herself dragged along everyone to the studio.

Akko was looking around excitingly with Sleepy Ash peeking from her bag. Diana just crossed her arms, looking bored. Croix was smirking the whole time and Chariot was preparing herself to lose this job forever.

She looked at them, then walked to a blonde guy who was probably the manager. After talking to him for a few minutes, she came back to her sister and the servamps with a wary look.

"Just stay here and don't destroy anything, please…" She clasped her hands together, begging them. Akko just nodded her head, but clearly had a glint in her eyes. Diana ignored everyone's existence, and Sleepy Ash fell asleep. Sighing, she took Croix by the hand and started walking. "You're coming with me."

"Oh la _la!_ Aren't you being forward?" Croix sang, following her Eve.

"I hate you."

Meanwhile, Diana turned to leave, and Akko followed her.

"Where are you going?' The brunette asked, but her Eve just ignored her. "Hey! If you're going to be my servamp, you should listen to me, not ignore me!" Akko complained, only to get ignored again. She groaned, but followed her anyway.

She wasn't going to give up.

When Akko wants something, she gets it.

"These are a lot of outfits. With your behavior, I didn't think you'd be a model." Croix commented, standing in the dressing room, while Chariot changed her clothes.

She had to admit, some of these outfits weren't so bad, would anyone notice if she stole one or two?

Then again, she didn't want to get Chariot fired. That would mean getting hit with ten pillows instead of one an hour.

She tried to distract herself from what her sister said, by thinking about her strange Eve's life. She has a troublemaking sister, she assumes her parents are dead, and she has to work two difficult jobs.

No wonder she passed out on the couch last night.

On top of that, she got attacked by two subclasses, and met _her_.

What an unlucky person.

On the bright side, she was fun to be around. She did know how to aim a pillow, that's for sure.

Croix sighed and rubbed her neck.

Didn't she say she wouldn't get attached to this Eve?

"I'm done." She turned to see Chariot covered completely in leather. The black made her red eyes and hair stand out more. She was looking a bit shy and uncomfortable, like she didn't seem to like the idea of posing to the camera, but had no other choice. "How do I look?" She asked, hesitant.

"You look great." Croix answered then paused, before smirking. "The outfit looks great on you, but I bet it would look better on the-"

"You better not finish that sentence."

The servamp laughed. The red head was really fun to tease, she had to admit that.

She turned to her butterfly form and flew to her shoulder. She decided that she should give her a break already. The day has been a rollercoaster for the woman. If she were to die, it wouldn't from misfortune, but from all the stress and anxiety.

Man, did she feel sorry for her.

"It's awfully silent outside…" Chariot mumbled as she checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. She was _very_ anxious, because there was a huge chance that her sister would break everything and cost her job.

She loved her sister with all her heart but she wished she could be more careful.

It wasn't about the money, but more about Akko's wellbeing.

"You worry too much." Croix said and Chariot's eyes widened for a moment, showing that she still wasn't used to talking to a butterfly.

Before Chariot could answer, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey! Are you done yet? We don't have the whole day!" Her manager said, sounding very annoyed which caused the red head to frown.

"I'll be right there!" She said, and looked at the mirror one last time before sighing and walking to the door. Croix could tell that her Eve was still nervous, and she couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Akko and Diana outside.

Perhaps they solved their problems?

The answer to that would be no. Akko and Diana were currently sitting in a café right next to the studio. Sleepy Ash was still sleeping in Akko's bag, and the servamp was quietly drinking tea as her Eve stared at her.

Putting her cup down, she looked at the brunette, who looked like she was about to explode from being silent for so long.

"Look, I can't be your servamp. As you can see, my relationship with my sister is stained, and I have other business to attend, so I hope you understand and we resolve this-"

"No way! We already have a contract!" Akko leaned on the table, with both her palms slamming against it. "I promise I will be a good Eve! I will be an amazing one! I am really nice and while I'm not so smart I got spirit!"

"That has nothing to do with it." Diana sighed and rested her head against her palm. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to explain, this girl wouldn't let her go. She then jolted back as the brunette sat one foot on the table and pulled her sleeve up before reaching it out for Diana.

"Go ahead! Drink my blood and become my servant!" She yelled, causing everyone to stare at them.

"Can you drop this already?!" Diana said, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "Stop being childish and accept that I do not want to!"

"You're just being proud!" Akko answered and pulled Sleepy Ash from the bag. The Cat just yawned as she hanged in the air. It didn't look like she'd do anything though. "If you scratch me I'll feed you!"

That did the trick.

Diana rubbed her temples while her sister betrayed her. She was losing her patience, first it was All of Love, now this girl. The list of people that get on her nerves keeps growing. She watched as blood started coming out from the small cut, and knew what she had to do.

Her ocean blue eyes shone for a moment and she glared at Akko.

This girl won't go out without a fight, and Diana would gladly give her one.

 **-L &M-**

"Can you stop grinning?" Chariot asked, crossing both her arms. Croix has been grinning ever since Chariot finished her photo-shoot, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"You looked really hot there." The servamp answered with a wink, and the red head felt her face burning. She turned and quickly headed outside. Croix laughed and followed her.

The red head looked stunning in those leather clothes, along with her red wild hair that almost looked like it was on fire. Truly a beauty on stage. However, she did not seem confident wearing them, perhaps she didn't have enough confidence?

"You know, you're really hot and beautiful. I would totally do you." Croix said and avoided a punch from the red head. The latter's face was competing with the color of her hair. She was a blushing mess, a cute blushing mess. "Hey! I'm just being honest! You're very beautiful!"

"You're just saying that to… to…" Chariot started, but she ended up stuttering, unable to speak her train of thoughts.

"To what? Go on, say it."

"Get into my… my…"

"Yeah?"

"I HATE YOU!" Chariot yelled, causing the lilac haired woman to laugh.

However, that laughter was cut off when they heard the sounds of many things breaking at the café nearby. They turned to see Akko's bag flying from the window with poor Sleepy Ash in it. Someone strong must have threw it because it landed right into Croix's arms. She checked on her sister who was dazed from the sudden flying then glanced at Chariot.

"I can't tell if it's your sister or my sister causing the damage." She said as Chariot cupped both her cheeks in fear.

She _knew_ it! She knew something would happen! She lived enough years with Akko to know when her sister would break something, and yet she brought her with her.

She didn't need a third job, she needs seven at least.

Walking outside the café was Diana, holding an angry Akko by the collar. The brunette was fighting with both arms and legs so she could escape, but the vampire was simply too powerful for her. However, she did not give up, she kept struggling and kicking.

Chariot took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands, whispering 'this is fine', while Croix tried to resist the laughter threatening to escape her lips.

Diana stood before them, and put Akko down. Croix didn't even dare to ask anything because the moment she tried to open her mouth, her sister glared at her.

Chariot meanwhile, was about to scold Akko but stopped when she saw the cut on her hand.

"Akko! Are you okay? Wait, I have a first aid kit in my bag, let me find it." She quickly said and looking through her bag, but stopped when a man walked came, looking angry.

"Are you this child's guardian?!" He asked, and Chariot's heart stopped and she gulped. She slowly nodded, waiting for the worst. "Take this! A bill for everything she destroyed! You better pay me for this!" He handed her the bill, and glared at the two troublemakers, before walking back to his destroyed Café.

Chariot looked down at the paper, and almost had a heart attack.

"AKKO WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!"

"ACCIDENTS HAPPEN!"

"I CAN'T PAY THIS WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY!"

Both sisters yelled in panic, while Diana crossed her arms and sighed. She had to use so much power to restrain Akko. She was really strong for a human, she couldn't wait for the time limit to pass so she can leave-

"Are you sure you want to refuse this?" Diana turned to find Sleepy Ash looking at her in her human form. The servamp of Pride tried to say something, but stopped because her brain couldn't find an answer for some reason. "If you refuse to become that child's Eve, you'd lose your chance to be with All Of Love, and you might not talk with her for another century because she might disappear again. Is that what you want?"

"I don't care."

"You wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't care, Queen." Sleepy Ash said, causing her to frown and look down at her feet.

She didn't care about All of Love, not anymore.

She left them all behind, just because of a stupid rumor and a series of unfortunate events that came one after another.

She didn't care at all.

 _Queen grasped her arm and looked around nervously. She opened her eyes to find herself in this new confusing life, and she was told that she was powerful, and immortal. She was given a name, and a title to uphold. She was given so much info in so little time, and it was still sinking in._

 _However, her first thought about her life was that she would be lonely._

 _Immortality means that she can't make any connections, that people around her would die while she remains alive and unchanged._

 _Her father told her that she was going to meet his first servamp, but all she could feel was fear and anxiety._

 _It was all too much for her._

 _She looked around, waiting for the servamp to arrive, and unconsciously took a step back when she saw an older woman walking her way._

 _She stopped, and looked down with a smile. She was certainly tall, and it was a bit intimidating. Her hair was lilac colored, and her eyes were a striking emerald color. She was certainly beautiful._

 _Queen had no idea what to say, so she kept silent, letting her speak first._

" _You're my new sister?" The woman spoke, and her voice sounded so warm that it made Queen relax a little. "I was happy when father told me he was making another servamp. I've been a little lonely." She admitted with a soft laugh, then rested her palm on her new sister's head. The gesture was small, but it sent a strange warmness to Queen's heart._

 _The woman was so warm, and even from that small contact, she felt it._

" _I'll be your older sister from now on. My name is All of Love." All of Love said, and the young servamp couldn't help but think of how fitting the name was._

 _She just met her, and yet it felt like this woman had so much love and warmth in her. It was a little overwhelming._

Looking back at the memory, Diana felt her heart ache. She looked at her sister, and found her green eyes looking back at her with worry and curiosity.

It's been so long since she has seen them, and right now, she felt overwhelmed again under that gaze.

But how could she tell if she was still the same? All of Love grew colder, and left them.

All Diana wanted was to have her sister back, and that was why she walked towards Akko, and without speaking a word, she took her arm.

She used her finger to take the blood from the cut because there was no way she was touching this human. She then licked it, finally sealing their contract.

Everyone stared at her.

Chariot was shocked, Sleepy Ash wasn't fazed, and Croix looked terrified.

On the other side, Akko immediately jumped into the air yelling 'yay'. She tried to hug her new servamp but the latter only pushed her away and turned with a frown.

She was going to regret this, she knew she would.

Chariot, who was panicking from the bill, and now shocked from what happened, would only do one thing.

"Croix, can I trust you?" She asked with a low tone, while her servamp raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Croix answered, and ended up catching Chariot as she fainted. "Chariot?!"

"Sister!" Akko immediately forgot about her contract and ran to her unconscious sister.

"Oh my, you killed another one." Sleepy Ash snickered, and Croix glanced between her and Chariot in panic.

Diana just prayed that she wouldn't lose her sanity, living with these people.

That was how Akko and Chariot's lives began with the servamps, and how would things go? One can only wait to find out.


	5. Contrast

Croix sighed as she stared at her Eve, sleeping on a pile of bills that were scattered all over the table. Ever since she started living with the two sisters, she found herself more concerned about them than her life been threatened by Diana.

"Is this supposed to be normal?" She asked the brunette who almost fell off the stairs _again_.

"Oh! That happens every time my sister is stressed out. She'd fall asleep anywhere and anytime." Akko explained as she walked towards them, and poked the red head. Chariot remained blissfully unaware.

"I'm not surprised, given that she has to deal with such a clumsy sister and a good for nothing Eve." Diana commented as she sat on the couch, reading a book, while the other two stared at her offended.

"Hey!" They both said, startling Sleepy Ash from her sleep, but not Chariot.

"If she doesn't wake up, she'll be late for her shift." Croix said, then gently shook her Eve, trying to wake her up. When it didn't work, she decided to use another way.

Croix had no other choice but to carry the woman on her back and take her upstairs so she could freshen up, resulting into suspicious glares coming from her own sister.

She was a _servamp_ , not a _babysitter_.

"Chariot, please… don't sleep in the sink." Croix begged her Eve as the latter was half asleep under the running sink. Letting out a deep breath, she helped her out, and pulled her away from the sink.

A while later, Chariot sat at the table, fully awake. Croix was cooking a breakfast for everyone, Diana sat quietly while Akko moved her feet up and down, waiting for the food.

"I'm going to be late if I eat breakfast." Chariot complained as she stared at the clock. She was extremely nervous and stressed because of work and the fact that she has a bill that she to pay back to the café that her sister destroyed. This time, she really couldn't afford to miss work or be late or else she would have to sell the house.

"You'll be fine. I'll carry you to work." Croix said as she put the food plates in front of each person, then bent down to put a cat bowl for Sucy who didn't even bother to take her human form. "It would be faster than waiting for a bus that will be late, or running." She continued, sitting down as well. She wasn't hungry though.

"I'm not letting you carry me!" Chariot retorted but her Servamp ignored her protests. The red head frowned, then turned to Akko. "What are you going to do? You can't have Diana follow you inside the school."

"I already took care of it." Diana answered, not bothering to lift her eyes from her food. She didn't want to admit it, but Croix's cooking was amazing. She must have learned it while she was away.

"What do you mean you took care?" Croix asked, only to receive a glare and a silent threat. Sleepy Ash snickered and jumped on Croix's lap, watching the exchange in amusement.

"Can't you two get along?" Akko asked, and got an answer from the cat instead.

"This is nothing. Imagine if Silence and Lawless were here." Both sisters winced.

"I would lose my sanity." Diana commented, and the servamp of Lust nodded.

That was something they both agreed on, at least.

Chariot looked at the time and finished her food. Akko stood up to hug her sister before she'd leave. Croix picked up the cat and put her on the sofa before heading out with her Eve.

Akko finished her plate as well and put it in the sink, then went to pick up her bag. Diana took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever trouble the brunette would bring today.

"You won't make it unless you let me carry you." Croix said, walking behind her Eve, who completely ignored her. "I promise I won't try anything."

"Says the one who stole my first kiss against my will." Chariot muttered, causing the lilac haired woman to laugh.

"You'll never forgive me for that, huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, but got no answer. She pulled her hands from her pockets and caught up to the red head. "Well, since I already kissed you against your will, it wouldn't hurt to do the same here."

"What?" Chariot turned, cautious of the servamp, but she was suddenly pulled into All Of Love's arms, and before she knew it, she was carrying her in bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to work of course."

"What? No! Drop me! Let me go-" Chariot's protests went unheard as her servamp jumped high in the air, and landing on a rooftop, before continuing to jump to the next one. The red head held into her, and tried not to look down. She closed her eyes, and began to notice something as she 'flew' along with Croix.

Croix was really warm.

 **-L &M-**

"I still can't believe this is true…" Lotte said as she walked with Akko and Diana. When her friend told her that she had a vampire as her servant, she didn't believe her and assumed it was another one of her wild ideas, but Akko and her… 'servamp' proved it to her.

Akko had to try her best to convince the sin of pride to drink her blood, and the latter kept refusing saying something about bad taste.

"Isn't it amazing?!" Akko exclaimed and grinned, while Diana winced at her loud voice. "We should get you one too!" She threw an arm around her friend, who in return was taken aback.

Of course she wanted a vampire as her servant. She _reads_ Nightfall for crying out loud.

However, even if that would fulfill her wildest fantasies, she was still a reasonable person.

"But, Akko… you told me they turn into animals, I can't just take one in especially if they have a form like your servamp. She's a lioness!"

"I would like to interrupt you and tell you that we are not toys." Diana said, making her Eve frown.

"Aw, don't be like that! You know that's not what I meant!" Akko pouted, and when they reached the school, she waved at Diana, who watched her go.

Diana had a blank look on her face. She sighed and waited for a while before walking inside as well.

Akko and Lotte took their usual seats and they ignored the looks their classmates Avery and Barbara gave them. The two were bullying Akko since day one, but it wasn't a big deal because she was capable of fighting back, and all they ever did was send some insults her way.

Their teacher soon came in, looking as stern as always. Akko gulped as she sent her a glare.

Her house wasn't the only thing she'd destroy on a daily basis.

"Listen! There will be a transfer student today!" Finneran announced to the class, and the two friends stopped chatting and looked at their teacher.

"A transfer student at this time of the year?" Lotte wondered while Akko looked bored. However, her mouth hang open when she saw the person walking into the classroom. Her hair was white with some green streaks, her eyes were light blue, and her presence was stronger than anyone's in the room.

"DIANA?!" Akko yelled as she stood up, but the action was so sudden that she fell off her desk.

This time, her servamp couldn't help but smile, because for once, she was the one to get the better of the brunette.

"Atsuko Kagari! You better behave or you're getting detention!" Finneran yelled, and the brunette stood up quickly and went back to her seat.

 **-L &M-**

"I should leave at the usual time, so you can go anywhere near until I'm done." Chariot said, stopping in front of the restaurant. She fixed her hair because the flying ruined it. Croix just pouted.

"I saw you model, so why can't I go inside?"

"You'll just distract me." Chariot said, and ignored the smug look on the servamp's face. She walked in, and once again she was met with the sight of an angry manager, and more shifts to take over.

She sighed and pulled her phone, looking through her contact list. She clicked and waited for the person to answer as she angrily tapped her foot against the floor.

"Hello? This is Marjoline, rising rock star-"

"Marjoline, you better pray to god I don't find you or else I'm going to break that new guitar of yours." Chariot threatened, and her friend gulped and held her guitar closer.

"If this is about the shifts… My shows will be over this week! I'll come back to work soon!" Marjoline laughed awkwardly through the call but her friend was having none of it. "I promise I'll pay you back!"

"You can start by paying my bills." Chariot deadpanned, finishing the call. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her palms. "This is fine." She told herself, before leaving to change into her uniform.

She took some orders, delivered some others, and while she was doing more work than usual, it wasn't something she couldn't handle. She didn't have any photoshoot today, so she could rest when she's done.

"How can I help you?" She asked, smiling and holding the pen against the paper, ready to take her next order. Her smile dropped when she saw who it was and her face was a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. "Croix…" She muttered.

"Oh, hello Chariot! You look lovely in that outfit." Croix winked at her, glancing between her Eve and the menu. Chariot just sighed and tried to go back to work.

"What is your order?"

"Can I order you?" Croix asked, grinning. She knew from experience that she was really suave and 'charming' as some people would put it, but Chariot was certainly not one of these people, because she simply walked away without answering or looking at her.

"Hey, Chariot!" Croix heard a man calling out for her Eve, and saw Chariot stopping her work and walking to him. She assumed this guy was the manager. She smirked, and went to the bathroom. She left the door a bit open so that she could leave the room in her butterfly form. She flew unnoticed and landed close to them, trying to hear their conversation.

"Sir, you can't be serious!" Chariot protested to whatever suggestion he gave her. She looked angry, and he looked anxious. "I can't do every job in this place! If the chef is feeling sick, find another one! I won't do this!"

"Chariot, please, you'll get paid for it!" He begged. "He was fine earlier, but now he can't cook and we can't leave all our customers hanging! That would ruin the place's reputation!"

"I have been working extra shifts that went unpaid, doing twice the work I should do, but that doesn't mean I should run this place on my own! Sir, if you could just learn to control your workers and have them come to work then-"

"Excuse me?" Chariot stopped pouring out her anger and frustration and turned to whoever was interrupting them, and _of course_ it was Croix. She looked at confused, and irritated. Her servamp's mischief was the last thing she needed at the moment. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The lilac haired woman said, and the manager looked at the red head one last time before leaving.

Chariot left to the kitchen, and once she was alone, she rested against the wall and covered her face, letting out long sigh.

It wasn't fair. Why did she have such bad luck? Why couldn't good things happen to her for once?

She was _frustrated_. She was trying her best but no one ever gave her enough credit!

"Are you okay?" The question snapped her out of her thoughts, and that when she noticed that she was crying, and that Croix was staring at her with wide eyes.

If a hole could appear and help her disappear, that would be amazing.

"Why… are you here?" She asked, angrily wiping away the tears. Croix must find her pathetic. What a joke she was… crying from a little bit of stress. "Look, you should leave-" Her words got caught into her mouth when a hand landed on her head, patting it.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Croix said, and Chariot looked up at her with wide eyes. That was the last thing she expected. She couldn't even say anything to that.

It was out of nowhere.

And it was coming from _Croix_ of all people.

Croix… was the same person who saved her when she didn't have to, cooked for her, and took care of her…

Perhaps, Chariot wasn't giving Croix the credit _she_ deserved.

The simple gesture had a calming effect on her, she felt the raging beating of her heart go back to calm and regular beats.

Then, the servamp pulled her hand away, and Chariot immediately missed the contact.

"Sorry, I uh… that used to calm Queen and Silence whenever they fought or whenever Queen felt bad…" Croix apologized, rubbing her neck and avoiding eye contact. It was strange, seeing her without her suave act. The red head kept staring, and that caused Croix to go back into her normal state. "You could just ask for a picture, you know. It would last longer." She said with a wink, and somehow, the world starting turning the right way again.

Chariot put a hand on her heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're back to normal. I thought the world was ending." Chariot said.

"Wow, I feel very appreciated." Croix deadpanned. "Anyway, I talked to your manager, and I will be your chef today. It's my pleasure to work with you." She said, smiling, and once again, Chariot couldn't help but stare.

"Huh?"

 **-L &M-**

"How did you do it? How did you trick them? Aren't you like, centuries old?" Akko asked and was immediately shushed by her best friend. They were getting lunch away from prying eyes because everyone was trying to talk to Diana. For the past few classes, she has been answering every question and it got everyone fawning over her.

"I have my ways." Diana answered simply, eating her lunch.

"What do you mean you have your ways?! You should have told me!" Akko pointed her finger at the servamp of pride, who simply ignored her. "Wait, does that mean you can tutor me?" Akko's mood immediately changed from anger to happiness, as she realized that her grades could be saved.

"No."

"DIANA PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Akko was on her knees, begging her, Lotte was staring right and left hoping no one was looking and Diana didn't even look at her.

"You can start by not talking." Diana said, and the brunette covered her mouth with both hands, nodding. "Now, stop breathing."

"I'LL DIE IF I DO THAT!" Akko stood up and yelled, causing the servamp of pride to smile slightly.

"Exactly."

"Well, at least now you can spend ALL your time with me! Isn't that amazing? You can take me and Lotte on a ride as well!" Akko said, sitting down next to her friend, who in return was questioning all of her life choices as she sensed the servamp's bloodlust. "And how about we get Sleepy Ash to become Lotte's servamp?" She suggested.

"Oh, no! I don't think I…"

"Sure." Diana answered, making them both stare at her. "Find a way to get rid of Lust, while you're at it."

"I like Croix! She's a great cook and she's nice!" Akko smiled, thinking of the other servamp. She took a liking to her right away, but her answer only made Diana sigh.

"I see. It's a shame that she got herself such an interesting Eve while I'm stuck with you." She said, finally finishing her food, and her words seemed to touch a nerve.

"What do you mean by that?" Akko asked, glaring at her. "I might do stupid stuff, but I'm a better Eve than you think I am! You'll have to accept that, Diana!"

"In that case, I won't accept it, until you prove it to me." Diana said, standing up. She turned and started to walk inside, and Akko could see random students stopping her to talk to her.

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. Those words just ignited a fire inside her, the resolve to prove that she was better than what her servamp saw. And she won't stop, until Diana treats her as an equal.

"Lotte!" She suddenly said, causing her friend to almost jump off her seat.

"Yes?"

"You're going to help me study!"

"Y…Yes?" Lotte could only stutter, wondering how she found herself in this situation. Then again, this was how things have always been with Akko.

"Oh, look. It's Kagari." The two heard a familiar and unpleasing voice, causing them to frown. Avery stared at them with crossed arms, and an impish smile, and exchanged a long with Barbara, who flipped her hair, as if to look superior.

Akko crossed her own arms as well and leaned forward, as if challenging them. Lotte looked between them, and tried to think of a way to ease the situation and not get into any trouble.

"You're friends with the new girl? She seems too smart and pretty to befriend trash like you." Avery said, and her friend giggled.

"Maybe she's hanging out with you out of pity?" Barbara added, and Akko was about to jump on her if it weren't for a voice stopping them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diana stood behind the bullies, and everyone stared at her astonished. This was why she didn't like humans, all they do is cause unnecessary conflicts. They are selfish, and arrogant…

And yet All of Love loves them.

"Akko, Lotte, let's get going. Class is about to start." She said, and Akko exchanged a glare with the bullies before taking Lotte's hand and following Diana.

She could never understand what her sister saw in them.

 **-L &M-**

Hours went on as Chariot and Croix worked together. It was hard for only two people to do all the work, but they managed. With the arrival for the other coworkers and change of shifts, Chariot finally put away her uniform and let out a long sigh of relief.

It was a long couple of shifts.

She walked out, and Croix was waiting for her inside. The chef came back to work but it seemed like the customers preferred her cooking.

She had centuries of learning, after all.

"I thought I was going to die." Chariot said, while Croix smiled.

"You did great."

"I owe you one, Croix. If I had said another word to him, I might have lost my job." Chariot said with a smiled, and that led to her servamp leaning closer to her.

"How about a kiss?"

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Croix laughed, pulling away. "Your manager sure is something. He's a desperate guy, how come something like him kept the place running?" She asked.

"We keep it running for him." Chariot let out a tired chuckled.

The two walked in silence, and the servamp watched her Eve. She looked exhausted, and she deserved better than to work so hard then go back and sleep right away.

"Hey, do you want to grab something to eat? You've been working for hours." She suggested, and frowned when the red head shook her head.

"I'll eat when I get home. I can't afford to pay anything extra." Chariot answered with a sight.

"I'll pay." Croix suggested, and took her hand, before leading the way. "Your manager gave me some money as thanks and might have suggested that I work there."

"What?" The red head followed her, baffled. She looked at their hands, then at Croix, and a smile appeared on her lips.

These moments, when Croix would show this side of her, are the ones where she appreciates having her in her life.


	6. Attachement

Ever since Diana enrolled into Akko's school, a war started. It would start with Akko fighting Diana who would just ignore her, or her yelling about how she'll study hard enough to beat her, and then there were the bullies Barbara and Avery, and poor Lotte caught in the crossfire.

Which was why Akko was at home, staring at her notes for what felt like eternity.

"I don't understand a thing." She admitted to herself and leaned back into her chair. Perhaps she could ask Chariot to help her. She did graduate after all. Deciding that it's better to ask her sister, she put the pen down and walked downstairs.

However, she stopped when she saw Croix carrying Chariot on her back to take her to her room. She glanced at the table, and once again, there were papers scattered around. She must have been checking the bills again. An unsettling feeling found its way to her gut, and she looked down.

Perhaps if she wasn't stupid enough to destroy things on a daily basis her sister could get more rest.

"Is something wrong?" Croix asked her, taking a step on the stairs. "Did you need Chariot for something?"

"Oh, it can wait!" Akko laughed nervously and walked back to her room. Croix eyed her suspiciously then shrugged and took her Eve to her room. Diana has been sleeping in her lion form downstairs, so Croix had no place to go at night. Servamps didn't really need sleep, but it still gave a sense of comfort.

They do feel tired like humans, well, perhaps a little less than humans, but it was still there.

She put her Eve on the bed and covered her with enough blankets to warm her. It was a cold night after all. She was about to leave, but noticed the red head wincing in her sleep. Frowning, she sat at the edge of the bed, and stared at her. She seemed uncomfortable, perhaps it was a nightmare.

Her expression changed back to normal, so she assumed she was fine and walked outside.

She rubbed her neck, wondering where she should spend the night this time. She could use her butterfly form, but then who said Queen would it find her and rip her wings off?

She quivered at the idea.

She heard a groan from Akko's room. She looked like she needed something.

Croix closed her eyes and sighed. It's not like she had anything to do other than sleep in a trashcan so her sister won't find her and murder her.

She can't really murder her but the thought is there.

She took a peek from the opened door. Does this girl never close her room's door?

"Are you okay, Akko?" The lilac haired woman asked, startling her.

Akko smiled, grateful for the concern. "I'm fine! I'm just having some troubles with studying." She answered, and Croix walked to her desk and looked at her notes.

"Would you like me to help?" Croix asked as she read over the notes. She has always loved studying whatever humans come up with, from math and physics and even languages. She had to admit she was more interested in technology though.

"That would be amazing! But I'd feel guilty if I keep you up with me." Akko answered, then beamed when a thought occurred to her. "How about I let you sleep here? I know you have nowhere to go!" She said then walked to her bed and took one of her pillows. "Here! You can sleep on the pillow! You don't mind sleeping in your butterfly form, right?"

Croix couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't understand why Queen wouldn't like her. Sure she was too loud, but the girl could be sweet as well.

"Thanks Akko. So, where do you want to start?"

 **-L &M-**

When Chariot woke up in the morning, she knew a lot of things were out of place. First, she had a sore throat and she felt like she got hit by a truck. Secondly, she did not remember going upstairs and to her bed.

Her eyes were burning and she didn't want to leave her bed, but she eventually convinced herself to move. She had a shift today.

She almost passed out a few times on her way downstairs, making everyone –except for Sleepy Ash- worry.

Croix, Akko, and Diana stared at the red head, and her servamp put a hand on her forehead to check her fever. She was _burning_.

"I don't think you're in any state to go to work." Diana commented, pushing her sister away, making the latter roll her eyes and finish cooking. "I would suggest staying at home and resting."

"Maybe we should go get buy her medicine?" Akko suggested, feeling anxious. The reason her sister was working so hard lately was because she couldn't keep herself from breaking things. Akko couldn't help but blame herself.

"Akko, you'll be late to school." Chariot said, then smiled. "I'll be fine, it's not that bad."

"You passed out under the sink." Croix stated, serving the food.

"I always pass out under the sink."

"She always passes out under the sink…" Akko confirmed, while the servamp of pride shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't you all dare lecture me." Chariot groaned and started eating. However, after the first bite, she felt like throwing up. The food was delicious, but she couldn't force herself to eat, so she pushed the plate away.

Everyone stared at her, and she tried her best to think of an excuse.

"Chariot I think you should take it easy today." Croix suggested, and Akko nodded.

The red head however, refused the suggestion and shook her head. "I'll be fine. I should probably go." She said and stood up, looking at her servamp. She was obviously disappointed in her choice, but decided to give her what she wanted.

All of love keeps reminding herself that she shouldn't care what happens to this human. She promised herself she wouldn't get attached again, but when she looked at her Eve and saw how tired she was, she felt _pained and worried_.

Sighing, she stood up and walked away with her. If anything happens, she'll just take her home.

Akko watched them leave in concern, while Diana didn't say anything. She simply watched her Eve's reaction. The brunette continued her breakfast silently, making the servamp curious. Perhaps it was just the concern making her act like that? She was usually so loud that the whole neighborhood would hear her.

She sipped her coffee, ignoring the cat that jumped on the chair before her and stared.

"This family is too loud, I need an Eve." Sleepy Ash said, making Diana sigh and Akko frown.

"I thought you liked us!" Akko said, crossing her arms.

"I only like you because you feed me. But all the loud bantering makes my sleep harder." She said, licking her palm.

"You ungrateful cat!" Akko glared, clearly offended. "Well, I was going to offer you to my best friend, but you obviously don't deserve her!"

"Offer? I am a higher being than you humans."

Sensing the tension growing, Diana stood up, took the brunette by the arm, and dragged her away. Sleepy Ash just snickered as she tried to fight back. They were truly amusing, and she didn't want to miss on what's happening. Perhaps she should find an Eve that is close to Akko, maybe the best friend she just mentioned?

With that thought, the cat jumped on the sofa, turned on the TV, and sat comfortably as if she owned the house.

Meanwhile, Chariot wished she had enough power to punch someone, because of once, Marjolaine came to work. She wanted to punch her for all the hours she made her work in her place.

"Chariot, can't we resolve this peacefully?" Marjolaine asked, raising her hands in a defensive manner. "You still haven't told me who this pretty woman is." She looked at Croix, who seemed amused by the whole exchange.

"I'm her girlfriend." Croix answered, with a smug smile. Marjolaine's jaw dropped then she grinned at her friend.

"She's not." The read head said and Marjolaine looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, does that mean she's not taken?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and Chariot quickly grasped Croix's arm with both her arms and glared at her friend. " _I ship it_." The woman thought.

"You're getting protective, Chariot. Is there something you want to tell me?" The servamp smirked as she looked down at the red head.

"You're the worst." Chariot pouted, then walked away to start working. Croix and Marjolaine looked at each other before the servamp shrugged and took a seat.

The rock star knew there was something fishy about this.

Croix kept an eye on her Eve, and ignored the manager trying to get her to accept his offer. It wouldn't benefit her anyway unless she's given the same schedule. Chariot was exhausted, anyone could see that. She was pushing herself, and it bothered her.

It shouldn't bother her that much, it was her Eve's wish after all, and yet…

However, Croix's patience ran out when the red head actually fell and had to apologize to the customer. The manager seemed upset, but Marjolaine quickly intervened.

Croix frowned when the man tried to scold her Eve. She stood up and walked to Chariot once the manager walked away. She took her by the hand and led her outside.

"Croix? What are you doing?!" Chariot asked, trying to escape her grip, but the servamp was a lot stronger.

"I'm taking you home." Croix said, finally stopping and letting her go. "You're in no state to work. You'll only get sicker at this rate."

"Croix, I'm fine! I can't afford to lose this job!" Chariot answered.

For a brief moment, Croix felt _anger_. In that moment she was reminded of how many died under her watch, in her arms. She was reminded of her curse.

"Chariot, you're putting your health in danger." She said, trying to calm her temper.

 _She has always loved humans._

 _It was in her name_.

"It's just a cold!" Chariot said, not understanding why Croix was acting that way.

 _She did nothing but bring them misfortune_.

 _The looks on everyone's faces when they finally named her the Servamp of Misfortune._

"If you want something to happen to you and leave Akko behind then be my guest!" Croix finally snapped, making the red head flinch. "But I won't let _anything_ happen to you on my watch!"

The world seemed to stop as the two started at each other, and Croix's eyes widened as she realized what she did. "I'm sorry." She said, looking away.

Chariot stared at her for the longest time, before taking her hand.

"Let's go home." She said, making the servamp look at her in surprise.

"Don't you want to speak to your manager?"

"Marjo will take care of it." She said, raising her arms towards her. "Take me."

"Take you?"

" _Carry me_."

"Ah, you should be more careful with your phrasing, I would have thought you wanted something else." Croix winked, returning to her usual behavior. "I wouldn't mind though. I'll be gentle. After all, it'd be your first time-"

"I won't be gentle when I throw my pillows at you."

"Fair enough." Croix shrugged, carrying her Eve in her arms. The red head seemed to be more comfortable with her now. She had her arms around her neck and closed her eyes.

She was still bothered by something though.

The way Croix spoke, the way her eyes seemed to darken, made her question something.

"Croix?" She started, and the servamp just hummed as she carried her home. "Have you… ever been left behind?" She asked.

Croix only tightened her grip on her and didn't say anything, but the silence itself was an answer.

Once they arrived home, the lilac haired woman had to face a huge challenge. It was putting a clingy sick Chariot to bed.

"Chariot, I can't carry you around." She said, sighing when the red head tightened her grip.

"You're so warm." Chariot said, absentmindedly. The servamp would have comment on that, but it seemed that none of her remarks would work on her sick Eve.

"I'm sorry but I can't feed you like this." She said, and tried to put her on the bed, but the moment she thought she was safe, Chariot pulled her down with her. Croix found herself captive as the red head held her down with both arms and legs. " _Chariot_."

"It's too COLD!" She whined.

"You want me this bad, Chariot?" Croix winked at the woman who in return glared when she tried to lean closer.

"Try kissing me and you'll catch a nasty cold. I dare you." The red head warned her, making her chuckle.

"You drag me into your bed, and into your arms. Chariot you keep leading me on." Croix whispered, but the red head only rolled her eyes. "Usually, people can't resist my charms."

"What charms are you talking about? All I see right now is a dork and a human radiator." Chariot muttered, hugging her closer and burying her face into her shoulder. The warmth helped ease her pain.

Croix remained silent for the longest time and let her Eve hug her. As they both lay down there, there was one thought in her mind.

She told herself she won't care anymore, but the truth was that she wanted this one to live.

"Our parents died when I was still in high school." Chariot said, surprising the servamp. "We found ourselves on our own, with no relative to help. Just two orphans on their own…" She said, hugging her closer. "I kind of know what it feels like to be left behind, but probably not as much as you. I'm sorry, Croix."

Croix remained silent. There were no words that she could say to that. She had no answer that wouldn't require digging deep into her memories of all those she caused to die.

The kindness that Chariot was giving her was something she did not deserve.

And yet, she felt somewhat happy.

There were truly no words that she could give her now.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't do _something_ to answer. She blew on the red head's neck, making her shiver and weaken her grip, allowing the servamp to escape.

She pouted in defeat, using the blankets to warm her. They weren't as good though.

"I'll prepare some soup for you. Don't fall asleep yet." Croix said, before leaving the room. The red head smiled, and closed her eyes.

 **-L &M-**

"Your sister is sick and yet she went to work?" Lotte asked, clearly concerned. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know." Akko sighed. She has been acting unlike herself the whole day. She focused in class, didn't cause any trouble, and didn't even bother with Barbara and Avery.

Lotte now understood why her friend was acting that way, and she was worried about her and Chariot. Diana however, was less concerned, and more curious about the brunette's behavior. Perhaps there was more to her than being a loud obnoxious child.

They were walking home.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lotte reassured her with a smile, and Akko smiled back, grateful.

"I would suggest buying medicine on our way." Diana spoke for the first time, startling the two. Akko nodded. She assumed that Croix didn't buy medicine because she was stuck with Chariot at work. The distance limit was an annoying drawback.

After parting ways with Lotte and buying some medicine, the two arrived home.

They were greeted with the smell of food, meaning that the other two were at home. Akko took away her shoes and walked upstairs without saying anything. Diana looked at Sleepy Ash who has been on the couch for the past few hours, watching horror movies. The cat ignored Croix and Chariot when they came home, but this time she turned to the servamp of Pride.

"You don't seem to be okay." She said, making Queen raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Queen asked, crossing her arms. Sleepy Ash just yawned and jumped off the couch, following Akko upstairs.

Akko knocked on her sister's door, before walking in to find her asleep and Croix sitting on a chair watching over her. The brunette walked towards them and stared at her sick sister.

"She'll be fine, Akko." Croix reassured her, seeing the obvious distress in her eyes.

"I know." She said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I feel guilty though. She's trying her best to take care of me, and all I do is cause her trouble." She said, glancing at the red head. "I try to laugh it off but sometimes I wonder if things would have been better for her if she didn't have to take care of me." She admitted, making the servamp frown.

They both didn't know this, but Diana and Sleepy Ash were hearing their conversation from behind the door.

"If Chariot heard you, she'd be sad." Croix said, making the brunette look at her in confusion. "I know that she loves you more than anything and she'd do whatever it takes if it means your happiness." She explained, then smiled warmly at Akko. "Don't sell yourself short, Akko. I'm sure she's happy to have you."

Her genuine words made her smile, and look at her sister. She then turned to Croix and asked. "Do you know that because you feel the same for your siblings?"

Croix smiled, looking down.

"Yeah."

Outside the room, Queen didn't react or say a thing. The servamp of sloth looked up at her for any sign of emotion, but found nothing but a blank expression. She knew however how good she was at hiding her own feelings.

She walked downstairs without saying a word, but sleepy Ash knew that even though she had her back turned to her, they both had a smile on their faces.

Queen's smile however, was bittersweet.


	7. A moment with you

It was another normal day or… far from normal ever since Chariot started living with three vampires, but Marjolaine did not know that. She started coming to work more often because Chariot had to take a few days off, and she didn't have any band stuff to take care of.

Usually she'd be bored out of her mind, but not since that lilac haired woman started coming.

It wasn't that she was interested in her… well, she was gorgeous and a bit mysterious but that wasn't the case. She has been following Chariot _everywhere_. She would come with her to work, and leave at the same time. They seemed to be inseparable and whenever she asked about that, her friend seemed to avoid the subject.

So here she was, Marjolaine the newbie rockstar, watching the two bicker.

They were obviously not a couple, although some of their interactions seemed to say otherwise. Then what kind of relationship did they have?

That was mystery that only she the ultimate rock star… no, she was not the ultimate detective. A mystery only an ultimate detective could solve.

"Marjo, you're thinking out loud." Some coworker said.

"Get out of my head!" She answered, before walking to the next table to take orders.

Croix and Chariot glanced at her, clearly amused.

"She's very obvious." Croix stated, smirking. They knew that the woman was following them and trying to find clues, but pretended not to because the whole thing was amusing and the red head did not know how to explain her new life to her friend. "If she's trustworthy, you can tell her."

"I would tell her but… How well could she handle the fact that I'm living with three vampires?" Chariot asked, making the lilac haired woman chuckle.

"You took it really well at first."

"No, I'm anxious 24/7."

Croix laughed, then leaned back into her seat. "So, when am I getting my order? In case you forgot, my order was the gorgeous red head that is you." She said, knowing full well that it would annoy her Eve.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve humans." Chariot said with a forced smile. "Is there perhaps a food that can kill vampires?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Unless you're offering black coffee, only those with souls as bitter as the taste, can survive it." She joked, making her Eve roll her eyes. Annoying her was becoming a habit because of how fun it was. However, despite looking annoyed, the red head still smiled at the lame joke.

"Hello lovebirds! Flirting is not allowed at work!" Marjolaine walked towards them, and smiled when her friend didn't even bother to correct her. She has been calling them that for days, so the red head decided that it was no use stopping her friend from saying it. "It makes happy to know that my dear Chariot has finally found someone. I have been waiting for this day!"

"People can live without romance, Marjo. And we're not dating." Chariot corrected her this time, frowning. "So stop trying to force it on me and let it come on its own, or not come at all." She said, pushing away her friend's arm off her shoulder and walking away.

Croix was surprised by the tone the red head spoke in, while her friend face palmed, realizing what she just said.

Marjolaine quickly went after her friend, while the lilac haired witch just watched in confusion. Was the subject of relationship so unpleasant to her? Perhaps she should ask her.

Once again, Croix scolded herself for getting attached to a human.

It seemed like she never learned from her mistakes.

Meanwhile, another servamp was cooking up a scheme.

Sleepy Ash's tale waved left and right as she stared at the students. She went into Akko's bag, made her carry her all the way to her school, then jumped out without the brunette noticing.

What an idiot.

She followed her from a small distance, trying to find her close friend who she might take as an Eve. She had to see what kind of person she was, and check if she could make a good servant for her.

Sleepy Ash was very needy after all.

Sleepy Ash walked around the school, trying to spot any interesting human. They were all the same stereotypes she has been seeing for years. The mean girls, the jocks, the nerds. Why did her sister love humans so much despite them being very predictable?

She guessed that the red head was a pleasant surprise, and Akko was a really strange one, but other than that, there was no one worth her time.

She yawned, licking her palm and using it to clean her face.

She could try and steal some food at least, what was waste of time... Or so, she thought until she saw a young man walking by.

Sleepy Ash grinned, and meowed, peeking his interest.

"It's been a while, Silence." She said as the young green eyed man turned to look at her. "Are you here to make amends with your sister after your subclasses attacked her?"

The man stared at her for a bit then scoffed.

"Oh, it's just a cat." He looked at her expectantly and smirked as she changed to her human form. "I see you _can_ turn into a human when you want to, sleepy Ash. You should try it often."

"At least some of us can take a whole human form."

"At least some of us can blend well with humans and be productive instead of sleeping the whole day."

"I'm being productive."

"By scratching people's furniture and shitting on their belongings?"

"No, by setting up our sisters together. Did you know that All of Love and Queen live in the same house and have Eves now?"

That seemed to surprise the man and he looked at her with wide eyes. When his subclasses came back to him, he found out that All Of Love was around, so he came to see her. But now that _Queen_ was around as well, problems would ensue.

"Where can I find them?"

"Well, one of them is right behind you." Sleepy Ash said, and the moment he turned, she ran in the opposite direction. She jumped into a near bush, hiding herself from the others.

Silence turned back to her and growled when he found nothing.

She just tricked him, like she'd always do.

He rubbed his temples, trying to control his anger. He shouldn't let something so stupid upset him, surely closing his eyes and breathing for little will make him calm down…

"You better have a good explanation for why you're here, Silence." He opened his eyes and turned to find Diana behind him.

It seems like this unpleasant feeling won't go anywhere any time soon.

"Oh, if it isn't my dear sister Queen?" He faked a smile and looked down at her. "Unfortunately I can't have you calling me by my name when I have a new one."

"You've got yourself an Eve it seems." She said, looking bored and uninterested.

"Yes. Call me Andrew."

 **-L &M-**

Chariot let out the longest sigh as she finally finished her shift at the restaurant. She has been in a terrible mood for a while, so the manager did not dare to ask her to do more work. It was convenient because it meant she could go home and rest before her night shift.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and took off her work uniform.

She then walked outside with Croix as usual, and her friend noticed that. Fortunately, her shift was over as well, so she decided to follow them.

Chariot was already tired, and perhaps her mood was affecting her.

"Your friend is still following us." Croix commented, and the redhead only sighed. The lilac haired woman just took her by the hand and led her to an alley. She then picked her up, leaving her no room to protest.

"Croix?! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna run away before she finds us." Croix winked, and the redhead just rolled her eyes smiling. Her Eve wrapped her arms around her neck and closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth that the vampire has to offer. "Hold on tight." Croix whispered.

Croix jumped away, and when Marjolaine caught up, there was no one in sight. She frowned and crossed her arms, disappointed that they got away.

The two flew from a building to another, and none of them spoke a word. The lilac haired woman kept her grip tight and protective. Chariot's grip though, was more relaxed. She snuggled closer to the woman, eyes still closed, her skin gently caressed by the wind.

She was smiling.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, and there was the tiniest hint of a laugh, soft and quiet and free.

That was how she sounded to Croix, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"You're about to find out." The servamp said.

Right on cue, they landed. Chariot slowly let go of Croix and finally opened her eyes. She let out a gasp as she found herself on one of the highest buildings, with everything else looking small compared to it. She grinned as she took in the sight.

She took a long breath in, then breathed out, feeling refreshed.

She turned to Croix, only to find her staring at her with the softest smile she has ever seen on her. She didn't budge, and kept her eyes fixed on her.

"You're beautiful." She stated those three simple words, and for once, Chariot didn't think about them having any second meaning or about them being just a lie to make her feel better.

She just accepted them.

She smiled and playfully poked her servamp's nose.

"You're a dork." She said, making the taller woman let out a chuckle. "Thank you."

The two stayed that way for a while, observing the city, getting a sense of freedom in a place no one will find them.

It was just the two of them, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Croix should have been scolding herself, telling herself that she was stupid for getting attached to a human again, to a mortal who will leave her behind.

Instead, she just stood by her side smiling.

She couldn't help it, she really loved humans. It was only a matter of time before she'd love this one as well. It was like a curse, so she might as well enjoy it.

Eventually, they had to go home.

To their surprise, they had a guest waiting for them.

Croix smiled and waved, clearly amused. Chariot however, kept staring at the man's tail.

Silence, or rather, Andrew, stood before them, hands folded behind his back and a tail dangling down for Sleepy Ash to play with. A lioness stood behind them and Akko sat on the couch, waving back.

Chariot stared at them for the longest time, before turning back and pretending she walked into the wrong house.

Unfortunately, just as she turned to the open door, she found her friend standing there.

"There you are!" Marjolaine said with a smile, before walking in despite the redhead's protest. "I believe we both need to talk…" She stopped to stare at the sight.

"Oh no." Chariot let out in a tired breath.

"Should I…?" Croix asked but her Eve just shook her head.

"I got it." She said, catching her friend right in time as she fainted from the shock.


	8. I only see your self, nothing else

**Here is another chapter, updates for both my fics might become a bit slow since exams are coming.**

* * *

Chariot stared at the young man sitting on the couch, with his tail wrapped around his waist. He remained unfazed as Croix ruffled his hair to the point where it was just a mess.

"Now you look more like me!" Croix snickered as he let out an unamused scoff. "This, my dear Eve, is our youngest brother." She said, before sitting beside him and staring at him in amusement. "We look alike, don't we?"

Chariot's heart warmed at the small interaction, although, she still sensed the animosity in the room that was mainly coming from Diana.

The servamp of pride didn't get along with Andrew at all, and so, seeing him and All Of Love acting all… affectionate, made her somewhat jealous.

"I've come here to apologize for the actions of my subclasses. Although, I'm afraid that I cannot stay for long because of the distance limit with my Eve. He's nearby but he will leave soon." The young man explained, making the oldest servamp frown.

"But you just came here!" She said, feeling truly distraught that he would leave so soon.

Meanwhile, her Eve was still staring, trying to make sense of the fact that she had four servamps in her house. Akko was silent herself, holding sleepy Ash close to her, the latter kept her cat form as usual.

"So you're… the servamp of wrath." Chariot said, nervous. The unconscious rock star was sleeping in her room, giving her time to meet the new sibling. Was she a vampire magnet or something? "Um, your tail…"

"Oh, please excuse my appearance, it is something I have no control over." Andrew apologized. "I never learned to control my full human form."

"Ah…" The red head couldn't keep her eyes away from the tail, so instead she tried looking at Croix, who in return stared at her smugly. "What?"

"No matter how long you stare at it, it won't disappear." The lilac haired woman chuckled when her brother groaned. "He's the youngest, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it eventually." For some reason, that made Chariot imagine what Croix would look like if she did not transform fully. "What's that look for?" Croix asked, but the redhead just avoided her gaze, trying not to laugh.

Andrew looked at the exchange then turned to his sister.

"Is this another Star Crossed lover of yours?" He asked, making her freeze in place. "You're still going after humans despite their mortality?"

"What? No? We're nothing like that!" Chariot quickly dismissed it, but Diana took the opportunity to speak.

"Unfortunately, our sister was naive enough to go beyond the relationships of a master and their servant a lot of times." Diana said while crossing her arms. "A romantic relationship between a mortal and an immortal. Such disgrace. It's no wonder you're so distraught that your Eves die so soon."

"Diana, you shouldn't say that." The servamp of wrath glanced at his sister. He might be the sin of wrath but even him would not want to face the oldest servamp's anger.

"Perhaps it's your so called love is what is cursing them, making them die so soon. Not just that, but you also forgot everything that they had done to you! Everytime you were nothing but a tool to them!" Queen said in disgust, feeling bitterness towards the humans who took away the person she trusted the most, and hurt her. "Isn't that right, All Of Lov-" Before she could finish, a scythe appeared around her neck. Croix stared at her with a calm expression, but the fury in her eyes made her wince. She was still sitting in her place, holding the weapon with one hand, to anyone else it would seem like she was just pretending but she knew her sister and she KNEW that she was furious.

"Let me remind you of one thing, dear sister." Croix started, glancing at all the siblings in the room, including sleepy Ash who was intrigued. "You act all mighty, but you have forgotten one thing. We used to be humans too." She said, then unequipped her weapon, before walking upstairs.

Chariot quickly got up, then looked at Diana. "You're the worst!" She said, before storming off, and running after the lilac haired woman. Diana scoffed, ignoring the looks of disapproval she got from her siblings, and her own Eve.

Sleepy Ash was glancing at stares, Akko looked down while holding the cat closer, and Andrew stared at her.

Akko was confused, but also hurt on Croix's behalf. The woman was nothing but nice and helpful to her. She couldn't understand why would Diana treat her own sister like that.

"You haven't changed." Andrew said, before standing up and walking to her. "You only value your pride, which is why we'll never get along." He muttered with a low angry tone. She only looked at him dismissively.

"I've only said the truth. You know what they did to her." She said, and his frown deepened. "She wasn't the one bringing them misfortune, it was them bringing it to her. And yet, she left us, her own family, for them!"

"Hey, there is no need to fight!" Akko came between them, worried that another fight would break in. She glanced between them, her eyes begging for them to stop. "Sure Diana is being really mean, but it's no use arguing with her, right?"

"What is that supposed to mean-"

"You're right, miss Kagari." The servamp of wrath adjusted his tie, and smiled down at the brunette. He decided to completely ignore Queen. "I feel sorry for you to have to deal with her of all vampires."

"Yeah, but it's okay, she has redeeming qualities!"

"I don't think any qualities could redeem her stupid pride."

"Now, you're just being mean. You know, I expected the servamp of wrath to be constantly angry and a bully."

"I'm a gentleman, miss Kagari. My sin does not define me, unlike a certain someone."

Diana stared at them, her face turning red every passing second. Instead of pulling her rapier though, she smiled and looked at Akko.

"By the way, Akko. Have I told you that my brother is the richest servamp?" She said, making them both look at her. "Silence, since you're a gentleman, I think it would be a good idea to take us somewhere so you can apologize for what your subclasses did."

"I… don't see why not." He said slowly, unsure if his sister was planning something. "It wouldn't be far from where my Eve is, so if it's for a short while, I can do that. Shouldn't I do that with her sister though?"

"As you can see, she is busy right now, but she will certainly appreciate you taking care of her sister." Diana smiled sweetly, then moved close to Akko, and whispered in her ear. "Don't hesitate to ask him for anything."

Knowing her Eve, her sweet revenge was assured.

 **L &M**

Chariot searched for Croix, concerned. She looked around and checked the rooms, then noticed that the window in Akko's room was opened. She sighed and moved towards it, then looked up to the roof. She took a deep breathe and moved her leg up to the edge, then glanced at the leg, feeling scared and hesitant for a second. She shook her head, and tried climbing out of the window if it weren't for two arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her inside.

"Chariot, I know you're stressed out but this is not the day I let you jump off to your death." Croix said, still holding her up and looking at her with disapproval.

"I was just looking for you!" Chariot scoffed and moved her legs up and down, annoyed. "Put me down! I'm not jumping!"

After a lot of convincing, she finally put her down. They sat on the bed, and the redhead kept glancing at her servamp every now and then.

"So, you were worried about me?" Croix started with a smirk, and Chariot gently elbowed her, making her laugh, although, it was a low laugh.

Her eyes seemed so far away, and so, Chariot brought a hand to her face, and rested her palm on her face, softly. The emerald eyes looked at her this time, slightly confused, and surprised by the touch.

"Are you okay?" Chariot asked, without pulling away. She stared at her servamp, whose eyes moved a bit down, before coming back to hers.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Croix asked, raising an eyebrow. Her question made the other smile slightly.

"It's just a hunch." She said, before moving her hand down to place it on the servamp's hand. She was radiating with warmth, like always. "I'm sorry for what Diana said. I don't think there is anything wrong with loving someone." She said, now holding her hand. "Your love is not a curse."

Croix looked at her in disbelief before turning away.

"You don't know that." She muttered. "Perhaps I've killed my Eves, perhaps I'm not who you think I am. Perhaps she's right." She then glared back at her, although, the redhead sensed no animosity coming from her eyes. "Humans can be really terrible, especially when they have a servamp that is the sin of lust." She then smiled bitterly. "As servants, we can't say no."

"I… You're more than a sin. To me, you're Croix." Chariot said, startling her with a hug. Her heart sank at the implication of her words, and she was shaken to her core. "You carry me to work, cook me breakfast, you even help Akko with her studying, and, as annoying as you can be, you're fun to be around, Croix." She whispered, not trusting her own voice.

"I thought I made you uncomfortable." She said, pulling away.

Chariot's arms lingered, before slowly moving back to her sides. Her hand unconsciously rechead for leg, before stopping and wincing, which fortunately, the other woman did not notice.

"I've never fell in love." She started, making Croix turn to her in confusion. Chariot took a deep breath and looked away. "I can't handle the thought of kissing or… more, with someone I have no feelings for, and so, I stay away from that. There is a lot that I simply don't understand. Relationships, falling in love, wanting to be with someone or even more, I just don't…" She stopped before her voice would crack. She never told anyone about this before, except for Marjo. "So yeah, I guess you taking my first kiss did make me feel uncomfortable."

Croix stared at her with wide eyes, that were quickly filled with guilt, she was about to mutter an apology but her Eve stopped her.

"But I forgave you for it, and it's fine because at least it was you and not some random stranger I'll never meet again." She sighed, trying to calm her racing heart. She felt extremely nervous on how her servamp would react, so she couldn't bring her eyes to meet her.

"I'm… really sorry, Chariot. All this time I've been acting-"

"It's fine. Well, unless you overstep but you haven't done that." The redhead nervously rubbed her neck. "I guess, in a way, you acting like that makes me feel a little special. It doesn't make sense, I know." She muttered the last part, and the emerald eyes that have been staring at her softened.

"In that case…" Croix leaned closer, putting a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She hesitated, and glanced at her to make sure it was alright, so when the redhead did not move away, she did it. "Thanks Chariot." She said, once she pulled away.

Chariot's hand moved to her forehead and she blinked. A light blush colored her cheeks, but before she could say anything, she noticed Croix's eyes moving to the door, where Marjolaine was standing, staring at them with a smirk.

"Please don't mind me, keep going-" She was interrupted by a couple of pillows hitting her face.

After a good amount of time spent on trying to wake the unconscious woman up and apologizing to her, they moved downstairs to talk.

"So basically… she's a vampire, but also a servant." Marjolaine was sitting on the couch. Chariot was not sure if she should worry about her friend's reaction or the fact that her sister and the other servamps were nowhere to be found. "In of all the sins you could get, you've got the lust one."

"Yeah." Chariot nodded, and Croix who was sitting next to her rolled her eyes.

"That's the worst sin for you to have considering that-"

"Yes Marjo, no need to say it outloud." Chariot sighed, not wanting to speak about the same topic twice a day. "It's okay she's behaving."

"I'm not a pet, Chariot." Croix muttered, causing the other woman to smirk.

"You'd be into that, wouldn't you." The rockstar said, then flinched when the servamp glared at her. Even the Eve was slightly annoyed with the remark. It was too soon to bring that up again.

"If it were not for the laws of my Eve I would have slaughtered you."

"That's fair." Marjolaine raised her hands in a defensive way.

"You're taking this really well, Marjo." Chariot said, surprised, but her friend just shook her head.

"No, I'd just rather scream on the inside." She said, laughing. "I can't hurt this wonderful throat of mine, I need it to sing." Her friend just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now, tell me everything in details, and I mean EVERYTHING."

"Well, it all started when I tried running to work and fell on top of her-"

"Oh la la, developpement already. I never pictured you as a top, Chariot."

"I lost my necklace, she took it, some vampires or something attacked me, then we formed a contract and she kissed me-" Chariot stopped. "Oh no, forget the last part." She stared at her friend in fear, who in return remained silent. "Marjo?"

"SHE KISSED YOU?!"

"Yeah, this is going to take forever so I'll just go make myself some coffee." The lilac haired woman stood up than looked at her Eve who was rubbing her temples."

"Please." She whispered, and watched her walk to the kitchen. She sighed, as she forgot to ask her about what she meant when she said that they used to be humans. Perhaps it was a subject for another day, after all, there was a lot that Chariot hasn't told her either.

Meanwhile, Andrew stood outside an arcade, terrified of all the damage that has been caused. Not only did the brunette begged to buy stuff, but also played every game there, and somehow, a lot of things got broken.

"You knew this would happen." It was more of a statement, than a question.

Diana who stood beside him, crossed her arms and marvelled at the chaos inside. She smiled, because for once, it wasn't her pride that was wounded.

Akko held Sleepy Ash close to her chest and laughed nervously, avoiding his wrathful gaze. The cat could only snicker as Queen finally answered.

"Yes, I knew."


	9. What's a sinner to a saint?

_For some reason, the world was silent, as if there was no one outside, or inside the building. She stood tall, or at least she tried to, so she would listen to his complaints and orders, but she was too exhausted to make sure she did it right._

 _Her skin was numb, her eyes were dark, with only the tiniest bit of light in them._

" _You can't do anything right! You were made for this purpose! You were made to serve and yet you can't even do that!" He started shouting at her, and she wished she could bring her hand to wipe his disgusting saliva away._

 _He was walking back and forth, looking completely outraged._

 _How she hated him, his voice, his face, everything about him._

" _You're so irredeemable! It would have been better if I got another one of you!" She flinched at his words, but didn't look at him. "The only good thing about you is your body, but even that got old quick."_

 _Croix fought back the tears that started to form in her eyes. She tried to stop herself from shaking, to even her breaths, but just him mentioning it was enough for her to panic._

" _Oh, I know what would redeem you." She could hear the amusement in his voice. Her heart started beating faster, her palms started sweating, and fear took over her, and she waited for his next words, his next order. "How about you bring me one of your sisters?" He said, and her heart stopped._

 _There was nothing but silence, and after that, All Of Love only saw red._

Croix's eyes shot open, when she a hand gently cup her cheek. She shook the blurriness of sleep away, and looked at the person beside her. Chariot was looking down at her with concern, and from the small lightning in the room, she could tell that the night was still long.

She decided to sleep for once on the couch, missing the comfort of sleeping in her human form. She tried to ignore her sister and hope that she wouldn't rip her head off why she's asleep.

"Are you okay?" Chariot asked, and the servamp just nodded, before sitting up. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drink some water. But then I checked on you and you looked like you were having a nightmare." She said, before sitting next to her, and looking at her with concern.

"You've been thinking about me?" Croix asked, teasingly, thought it didn't come out like usual.

"Oh please." Chariot scoffed, before asking again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Croix sighed, then looked at her eve. "Will you go back to sleep?"

"Well, I think I'm wide awake. I thought I'd watch the T.V until sleep takes me again. But you're sleeping here so I'll go back to my room."

"I'll watch with you." The lilac haired woman said, surprising her. "I don't feel like going back to sleep, and maybe you'd like some company." She said, and her answer made the red head smile.

Croix wondered if she'd smile at her again, if she told her the truth, about her misfortune, and about the Eves that died because of her, or about her first Eve… that she killed, herself.

She kept thinking about it, and how no matter what she says, she could not justify that to Chariot, and how some of her Eves considered her to be cursed, or a bringer of misfortune when she told them.

Chariot was the first Eve that she had in the longest time, and she was a good one at that.

She didn't want to fail her.

Croix's eyes widened, when she felt a head resting on her lap. Chariot was trying to stay awake to watch the movie, but the servamp's warmth only made her more comfortable.

Croix's eyes softened, and she ran a hand through her red hair, and the act made Chariot give a small sleepy smile as she gave up and slept. The lilac haired vampire smiled as well, and let out a sigh.

This… was nice.

The warmth, the comfortable silence that filled the room, that was accompanied by the subtle T.V noises, and its soft light being the only thing to illuminate the room. It made her feel slightly peaceful, hopeful even. It felt like home, something she missed for centuries.

"She deserves to know." Croix's thoughts were interrupted by the stoic voice of her sister, always refusing to show the emotions she was feeling.

She wondered if her behavior was one of the reasons Queen was so cold.

"I know." Croix said, refusing to turn to her, but if she did, she would have seen a morbid expression on the servamp of pride's face.

 **-L &M-**

Chariot quietly sipped her coffee, listening to Akko's rambling about how she has been looking with Sloth for an Eve. The red head didn't really mind the servamps, she got used to them, but if it was what sloth wanted, she had no right to stop her.

"And so, we decided on Lotte!"

Chariot spit her coffee and both Croix and Diana leaned back to avoid it.

"Akko! You're not getting Lotte and her family into trouble!" Chariot said, and both Croix and Diana gave her a look, while Akko looked offended. "I… I mean, It's not that you guys are bad but you do destroy a lot of my furniture." She said, trying to avoid everyone's looks, then went back to drinking her coffee.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't hurt my Eves or kill them as long as they feed me." Sloth said, and her words made Diana glance at the lilac haired woman. Croix's eyes wandered to her food.

"Come on sis! Have some faith in me!" The brunette huffed and crossed her arms, making her sister sigh. "Lotte would love to have a vampire as her servant! We're not going to force her either!" Akko was now pouting, and that made the red head let out a chuckle and smile, staring at her lovingly.

"Alright, I'll trust you with this." Chariot said, before getting up to prepare herself. She hugged Akko before grabbing her jacket and leaving the house with her Eve.

"You don't want me to carry you there?" Croix asked when she saw her Eve walking away. She followed her, confused. Chariot just smiled and linked her arm with Croix's.

"I felt like walking today." The red head smiled, then added. "Do you miss cradling me in your arms, already?"

"Oh, look at you, you're learning!" Croix chuckled, and raised an eyebrow. "If anything, I'd say that you enjoyed it."

"Oh, hush." Chariot playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Wow, are you sure you two aren't a couple?" They stopped to find Marjolaine staring at them with crossed arms and a smirk. Chariot yelped while the lilac haired woman looking annoyed. "Before you ask where did i come out from, I was coming to get you because you promised me I'd come with you today."

"I did?" Chariot laughed nervously.

"You did." Marjo said.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Croix added.

"Oh no." Chariot whispered softly and closed her eyes thinking of all the tragedies her best friend could cause. Well, it can't be worse than Akko!

"Besides, while you're modeling, I can spend some time with Croix." Marjolaine said with a not so innocent smile, and the redhead tightened her grip on hers servamp and glared. Croix smiled slightly at her reaction. "Just kidding, vampires might be hot but they're not my type."

"You're not my type either." Croix smiled, and pulled away her arm to wrap it around Chariot's waist and bring her closer to her. The action made the redhead look in confusion.

Marjo eyed the protective gest and smirked. "Oh, is that so? What's your type then?"

"Redheads, dorks with a pure heart, an awkward mess…" Croix started and her Eve nudged her, blushing.

"Alright, that's enough for you two." She said, trying to hide her face, but the two just laughed in amusement. She took Croix by the hand, and Marjo by the arm and dragged them along.

Meanwhile, Akko, Diana, and Sloth headed to meet with Lotte. They agreed to meet with her at the nearby park since they didn't have any classes today.

"I hope your friend isn't like you." Sloth stated, in the brunette's arms. "The only reason I'm going to meet her is because I've ran out of options."

"Or you can stay without an Eve." Diana said, clearly uninterested by this.

"At this rate, All of Love's Eve is going to be broke and no one will feed me anymore, so no thank you." Sloth answered, then yawned and rubbed her ear with her palm.

"Hey! My sister is doing her best!" Akko groaned, before stopping the moment she saw Lotte with a blonde guy. "Who's that?" She wondered, and squinted in hopes she's recognize him, but no use.

"That, is my Eve."

The three girls turned to the intruder, and found Andrew, glaring at the pair. Akko stared at his behind, wanting to spot his tail, fortunately, he hid it.

"Please stop staring at my butt." He muttered, and the brunette flashed and dropped sloth who hissed.

"I wasn't staring! It's not what you think!" The brunette said, and while she was trying to explain herself, Diana picked Sloth up. "Anyway, what is your Eve doing with my friend?"

"He bumped into her and her books fell. You know, the usual cliché." He rolled his eyes, and the others eyed him suspiciously. He was upset. "Turns out he reads the same books as her, and now they're getting along."

"You don't seem to like that." Diana smiled slightly, and uncrossed her arms, making him glare at her.

Akko shrugged and walked towards the pair, while the two siblings glared at each other.

Now that Akko managed to get a closer look at the boy, he look quiet… dorky. His blonde hair was styled and there was a constant smile on his face, perhaps he took a liking to Lotte?

The latter noticed her friend, and smiled at her. "Akko!" She waved, then glanced between her and the boy. "Akko, this is Frank, he's-"

"Andrew's Eve! Nice to meet you! I'm Atsuko Kagari, an Eve too, but you can call me Akko!" Akko said, furiously shaking Frank's head, while her friend looked in confusion, then saw the three servamps walking towards them.

Frank didn't even have the time to register what he just heard, as the girl violently greeted him.

"Speaking of Eves! I brought you one of the servamps, Lotte!" She said, letting go of the shaken boy. Lotte just blinked, not sure how to answer.

"Nice to meet you…" Frank laughed nervously, before noticing his own servamp. "I didn't expect to meet another Eve today, or more servamps." He turned to them and smiled. "I'm Frank, it's nice to meet you!"

"Frank said that his father is funding the new Nightfall movie!"

"It has a terrible take on vampires." Andrew complained, keeping his anger in check, and Diana started to realize what was upsetting him when he stepped extremely close to his Eve.

 _He's being protective_.

The blonde chuckled and swang an arm around his servamp. "Well, you can always add your touch if you want!" He said, then turned to the girls. "You all seem like cool people! How about i invite you to lunch? I'd like to know Andrew's friends better!"

"No, thanks." Diana said.

"I'm allergic to cheerful people." Sloth said.

"Why are you two like this?" Akko glared at them both, and they just shrugged. "That'd be fun! We'd love that!"

"We wouldn't, but I got nothing to do." Sloth deadpanned, and transformed to her human form, making Frank let out a girly scream at the sight.

Akko squinted at her, trying to understand why everyone found her to be so scary. Sure she had a very pale skin, an eye that stares into your soul, and many fangs, but that was all!

The brunette did not find her answer.

 **-L &M-**

Chariot sighed the moment she walked in along with her 'guests'. She was nervously looking around, wondering what accidents Marjolaine can cause, she was almost as bad as Akko. And she was also a shameless flirt, so she hoped she wouldn't flirt on her coworkers.

"Alright, I have to change, so you better behave, Marjo!" Chariot said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend, who chuckled.

"What would I do?"

"Remember the last time we went to a place together and you literally broke all the tables?"

"Why did I do that?"

"I know! Why did you do that?"

"Can I talk to the people here? Make some friends? Flirt with some people?" Marjolaine asked, with a sweet smile, making the redhead roll her eyes and give her a slight smile.

"As long as it doesn't cost me my job." Chariot said, before walking to talk with one of her coworkers.

The rockstar giggled like some sort of child, then went around talking to people.

"Hey, do you come here often?" She asked some guy.

"I… work here." He said, baffled, and she just gave him a piece of paper prepared beforehand and whispered 'call me'.

Croix stared at her with disappointment. That was not the way to flirt with people, she wasn't even smooth! The lilac haired witch then shook her head in amusement, then turned to her Eve. The latter seemed to be slightly concerned, and both she and the guy she was talked to turned to her, and she raised an eyebrow in return.

Chariot sighed and walked towards her, looking a bit… embarrassed? Annoyed? She couldn't tell.

"Croix, do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked, looking at her nervously.

"Chariot, I'm literally your servant." Croix deadpanned.

"Well… This shot needs two models and, the second model can't make it." The redhead looked at her, rubbing her neck. "They saw you and thought you'd be fit for the job."

There was a pause.

"Are you serious?"

Chariot was indeed serious, and that was how Croix found herself changing her clothes for the shooting. Why did they have to wear suits anyway? That was not original. She fixed her hair, giving it a new look, using some gel. She wasn't fond of this but she had to help her Eve out.

She moved to check on Chariot who was done a while ago but kept failing at doing her tie. Croix snorted, and tapped her shoulder.

"Do you need some help with that?" She asked.

"Yes, please-" Chariot turned and stopped at the sight of her servamp. She stood in shock, not used to seeing her like that, with that hairstyle and in an outfit like that. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at her, but she had to admit that she looked gorgeous like that.

Well, she'd be a liar if she said she never thought Croix was gorgeous. And she never thought about it before, she wasn't even thinking about it right now, it was just in plain sight that's all.

Croix looked amused and couldn't resist to tease her. "What? Are my charms too much for you?" Her teasing made Chariot sigh.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

Croix laughed and started working on her tie. Her thoughts started wandering again to her past, to her first Eve, and she had no idea why. Why now of all times? Perhaps she just wished to ruin another good thing in her life?

Croix finished the tie, and didn't realize that Chariot has been staring at her… fondly, the whole time. She looked back, confused to why she would be given such a look. Fortunately, Chariot spoke on her own.

"You're good at a lot of things. I'm a little jealous." Chariot chuckled, then looked at her with a warm smile. "Thank you." She said, taking her hands off the tie and in her own. "I feel like I rely on you a lot, I'm sorry for that."

"What are you saying? I'm your servant, you can give me any order and I won't say no." Croix said, surprised. Her Eve just shook her head.

"But you're my friend. You're not a tool for me to use." Chariot admitted, not letting go of her hands.

Croix remained silent, too shocked to answer to that. When her Eve let go and started walking towards the door, she turned to speak.

"What if I'm not as good of a person as you think?" She asked, and Chariot turned to her, surprised. And the servamp stood there, feeling as if time stopped, and like everything depended on what she would say next.

And suddenly she was in that place, centuries ago, with blood on her hands and the terrifying realization sinking in.

Going back to the present, she still saw red, but that red was warmer and softer. That red stared back at her with concern and Croix felt weak for the first time in years.

Did she really need to tell her? Can't she just let her live ignorant of what she did in the past? Couldn't she just spare her the knowledge of her misfortune and of the things that made her what she was today?

A servamp who only brought tragedy to those around her. A servamp who left everyone behind like a coward.

As seconds passed and she found herself closer to the inevitable, she opened her mouth, only to be cut off by someone outside yelling at them to come out and model.

Chariot looked at the door conflicted then at her Eve, she gave her an apologetic look and walked outside. The lilac haired woman closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, not sure if she was relieved or more anxious at the fact that it'd take her more time to tell her.

Chariot was a gentle soul, and she deserved to know, didn't she?

She'd have every reason to hate her… and that thought saddened her.

After opening her eyes and looking at her miserable reflection in the mirror one last time, she walked outside as well.

All she needed to do was to help her through the photo shoot, and then she'd confess everything to her… Well, not _everything_. One part of her story was enough.

That was the plan, and for the next time period of them working… She couldn't keep her guilty gaze off her.

 **-L &M-**

"Oh? So Andrew served your family for generations? Isn't he sick of you by now?" Akko asked as she walked next to Frank, the two were very talkative people, which was something that Diana did not appreciate but tried to tolerate.

"Well, he had some couple of Eves in between!" Frank answered, ignoring how rude the question came out. Andrew just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And here I thought Doubt Doubt was the jealous one." Diana smirked, glancing at her brother, who in return scoffed at her.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't think I forgot what you've done."

"It was just some money, Silence. You have plenty of it."

"I'm talking about All of Love." Andrew said, glaring at her. He felt a bit of pride though when he saw how her mood changed. "You know all the things she has been through and yet you treat her like that. You're acting like a child who can't get over the fact that their mother left them to grow up."

"Well she's not my mother and I'm no child!" Diana snapped, but made sure that her tone was quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear them. "She didn't just leave me, she left all of us!"

"So what? You're not the one who has been treated like a symbol of misfortune."

"No one told her to kill her Eve. She could have talked to us, we would have done something." Diana tried to reason, almost desperate. "This whole thing could have been avoided."

"Do we even know how far her Eve pushed her for her to snap and kill him?" He asked, and stopped walking. "There are things that she never told us!"

"Why didn't she trust us? I've trusted her with all my heart, and you can't lie to me and say that didn't hurt you as well." She said, almost whispering, and her brother simply looked down.

Lotte who has been walking awkwardly next to Sloth, looked at them hesitant, before asking. "Is… everything okay?"

"Oh, you know. It's just family drama." Sloth commented, her tone lacked the teasing for once. She was able to hear their entire conversation, but chose not to comment on it. She herself had no idea what exactly happened in the past, so she couldn't judge.

Frank sent Andrew a worried and questioning look, but the latter just adjusted his tie and pretended that nothing has happened.

Before Akko could ask her servamp what happened, someone passed between them, pushing Frank away, and while no one realized what that meant because of their state, Akko did.

"Hey!" She yelled before running after the person.

"Hey Akko!" Both Frank and Lotte yelled, and the blonde checked his pocket, only to find his money gone.

Two of the servamps groaned, realizing who the thief was, while the other stood there emotionless, unsure if she should show her excitement.

She truly loved to see the world burn.

Akko ran after the thief as fast as she could. From what she could see, it was a girl with wild hair, and she seemed like she could be her age.

Gritting her teeth, the brunette pushed herself harder to catch up to her.

"Hey! Give back my friend's stuff!" She yelled, reaching to catch her only for the girl to chuckle and avoid her, running to cross the street.

"Don't get yourself involved in these games kid!" The girl yelled, causing many cars to stop as she ran without a care of getting hit.

Akko just groaned and followed her lead.

"What, kid? You think you can catch up to me?"

"You're a kid too!" Akko yelled before jumping towards the girl and wrapping her arms around her waist. Unfortunately, she chose that moment to jump as well, and her jump was much higher than any human could do.

The brunette regretted her actions as she found herself in the air clinging to this thief and so close to falling to her death, she let out a yell before dropping on a building next to the girl.

"I'm centuries old, you dunce!" The girl laughed. Then turned to the two figures who followed her. "Hey there siblings, I heard you were in this town so I came to say _hi_." She chuckled, upon seeing the scowl on Diana's face.

" _Lawless…_ Why are you here?" She asked, while Andrew fixed his tie, angrily staring at the person who stole his Eve's money.

"Like I said, to say hi to my siblings. And to All of Love of course, I heard there were some people who wanted her? Maybe I should bring her and see how much I'd get paid or something." Lawless joked, and the servamp of pride glared at her.

Before she could say anything, Akko punched the new servamp in the face, making her drop the money. Lawless stood in shock before attempting to punch her back, fortunately, Diana took her Eve in her arms and jumped away.

"What are you doing? She's a servamp! She could kill you!" Diana scolded her Eve who pulled away and stared at Lawless.

"You're a servamp, he's a servamp, Croix and the cat are servamps! What is up with you all? Are there any other servamps I should know about that could kill me or steal stuff from my friends?" Akko complained. "This one stole something from a friend and I don't care if I'm no match! If I don't fight for something then what's the point?!"

"Don't tell me that's your Eve! Your standards have sunk so low, Queen! Are you even a _Queen_ anymore?" Lawless snorted.

Diana simply grabbed her Eve by the arm to stop her from running towards her. "At least my Eve has things she values. You were just talking about selling off one of your siblings."

"Learn to take a joke, _Queen_. No one would buy a servamp of misfortune." Lawless said before throwing back the money at Andrew, who has been silently wrathful.

"I'll see you around soon, losers!" She said and looked at them one last time with a devious smirk, before jumping away.

Both Diana and Andrew sighed, and they were obviously annoyed with this encounter. If there was one servamp that rarely got along with anyone, it was _her._

"Hey, Diana…" Akko suddenly said, looking thoughtful, and her servamp's eyes shot wide with what she said next. "All of Love is… Croix, isn't she?"

And at that moment, All of Love stood behind Chariot who just finished the photoshooting. The red head let out a long sigh, and they were alone in the room.

Croix couldn't keep her eyes off her the whole time, she was beautiful and kind… She was unreachable to a sinner like her, and she certainly deserved better than someone who only brings misfortune.

Sighing, she knew this was it, what she had to do. Like the fool she was, she got attached to her Eve, and she knew how it always ends. At least it'd be better if her Eve hated her, right?

"Thanks Croix, you saved me." Chariot said, taking off her tie, before turning to the lilac haired woman and being caught into a hug. "Croix…?" She asked, surprised, but her servamp did not move.

"I'm about to tell you something important, okay?" Croix said, holding closer, refusing to look at her. There was a slight crack in her voice, and the redhead noticed. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and relaxed into her the embrace. Chariot didn't say anything, she just waited for her to speak, but Croix wasn't ready to, she wasn't ready to let go yet.

She wasn't ready to lose her, so she held her as tight as she could, before she'd have to let her go.

"I…" Croix started, as the embrace started to make her lose her resolve. Sighing, she closed her eyes and slowly pulled away as she confessed…

"I killed my first Eve."

* * *

 **Lawless is Amanda, and we'll see more of sloth next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chariot Du Nord knew that she was an unlucky person, everything in her life has proved so. However, this was a level of misfortune that she did not know she'd ever reach. The world went silent as she stared into emerald eyes that she grew to trust, but now, she couldn't help but lower gaze, unable to face them.

"Chariot, please say something." Croix begged, but the redhead only took a step back, refusing to look at her.

The redhead's heart was sinking, and she remembered her first meeting with her servamp. Would she have killed those two guys if she wasn't there?

If she killed an Eve once, does that mean she would…

No, of course not… She wouldn't, right?

"I'm sorry, I want to go home." Chariot turned and started walking away, and the lilac haired woman couldn't bring herself to follow her. She knew this was coming, she didn't expect anything else.

She knew the consequences, but it still hurt like hell.

Chariot walked towards Marjolaine, who has been staring at her phone, bored. Her friend looked up and frowned when she saw the somber expression on her face.

"Chariot? Are you okay? Where is Croix?" She asked, putting a hand on her best friend's arm. The model's frown deepened. She wasn't ready to talk about it, or to even think about it, she just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry Marjo, but I'm going home."

"Well, I'm not letting you walk back alone." Marjolaine said, following her outside. Her friend was obviously out of it, and she wondered if it had to do with her servamp. Walking after her, she noticed how she almost walked into someone, and absentmindedly apologized to them.

This… was familiar and bad.

The rock star felt like she was looking at the Chariot from a few years ago, the one who walked around with no aim or purpose, and her fear only increased when she saw her friend's reaction to the beeping of a car.

Chariot flinched, and suddenly, she was scared. The sounds of cars, their wheels, and in the deepest corner of her mind there was a crash and the strong smell of blood and the blurry view of the two seats before her and the broken glass.

She was shaking, and she had no idea why she would think of that now of all times, and it made no sense yet here she was, reliving something that she didn't want to remember.

She was aware, _too_ aware of her surroundings, and on most days it wouldn't bother her at all.

She was frozen in place, and a concerned Marjolaine put her hands on her shoulders, trying to snap her out of it.

"Chariot! Hey! Can you hear me?" She called to her, but there was no answer. She then turned to see a worried and guilty Croix staring at them. She followed them outside to see how her Eve was doing. "Croix! What is wrong with her? Did you do something?"

Croix remained silent, not sure what to say to her. Fortunately she didn't have to answer because her Eve turned to her, and without looking at her she held on weakly to her sleeves, as if scared or lost.

"Please take me home." She whispered, loud enough for her servamp to hear. There was something untrusting about the way she held on weakly to her, but she figured she was her only way of getting home as quick as possible.

Croix closed her eyes, almost painfully, before opening them. She put her arms around her, careful not to upset her any further, and in the blink of an eye, they were both gone.

Marjolaine stared in a daze, then looked around and put both hands on her hips, disappointed. "Fine, I guess I'll _walk_."

 **-L &M-**

Akko and Diana sat alone on a bench at the park. They separated from the others, and it was the brunette's request.

Frank and Andrew left, and Lotte and Sloth were left alone to talk and see if they could form a contract.

And now… It was just Akko and Diana.

Akko for once, had a serious expression on her face. She was staring far away, and her hands were clenched together. The servamp of pride crossed her arms, and stared at her silently. She was already dreading this conversation, feeling as if she would suffocate if she sat there any longer.

And for what felt like eternity, she finally spoke.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Diana's eyebrows furrowed and she looked away. "That is none of your business. What happens between us servamps is only between us." She answered, thinking that her Eve would drop the subject. To her dismay, it only fuel not only her curiosity, but also her frustration.

"All you ever do is fight and argue Diana! I don't understand what your problem is! I don't understand anyone's problem, and this new sibling of yours that we just met made me question my excitement to have servamps around!"

Diana stared for a moment, unsure of how to react to the sudden outburst. Did Lawless' actions really anger her that much? Or was there something else? Was it pent up frustration?

Did Diana cause it thanks to her pride?

"And then there is Croix… or should I say All of Love?! I don't know what she did to hurt you but I think anyone can see how heartbroken she is when you say all these awful things about her!" Akko said, shaking from anger. She was shaking from everyone time she decided to not speak up about everything she was seeing, she was _furious_. This wasn't like her, but this was what she needed to say much sooner. "You always treat me like an idiot Diana! But you're just as stupid because all of this could be solved if you would just talk to each other!"

Akko was now panting, looking at a wide eyed servamp. She hated being angry, she really hated it but… Akko only had Chariot as family. She only had her sister, and for her to see so many siblings fighting with each other and running away from the problems between them was hard to watch.

Akko lost her parents, and ever since that day… It was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said, and looked down. "It's none of my business like you said. I'm going home." She turned to walk away, but stopped at the voice of her servamp.

"Her real name is All of Love, but she no longer uses it." Diana said, and for the first time ever since they met… Her Eve saw sadness in her eyes, that she tried to hide by looking at anything but her. Always focused on keeping her pride intact. "She stopped using it then she left us all behind. You don't know her, Akko, so why are you defending her?"

The brunette's expression softened, as she finally saw a sight of her servamp that she hasn't before. She thought about it, and she knew that she was right. She didn't really know Croix, but…

"I guess, she and my sister are alike." Akko answered, and Diana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't deny that Chariot reminded her of how All of Love used to be, but she was different now, so what kind of resemblance was she talking about.

"They're complete opposites."

"That's because you didn't look well enough." Akko smiled, then started walking home.

Diana followed her, confused and unsure. A part of her knew that her Eve was right, but her pride…

Just… how much was her pride getting in the way?

No… Of course not…

Meanwhile on another street, walked Lotte and Sloth. The bookworm's hands fidgeted as she nervously fixed her glasses' position. Everyone left her alone with a vampire, and while she was concerned for Akko -who seemed out of character- she couldn't wait to give her a piece of her mind for leaving her like this.

The vampire was silent, she hasn't said a word since the others left.

What was she supposed to do? This was the first time she has ever seen a real one, and while it was something she has dreamed about ever since she started reading Nightfall, that didn't make the situation any less awkward or worrying.

"So… You're a vampire?" She started, with a hesitant tone. This was the best thing she could think of, starting the conversation with that question even though it was a dumb one.

"Yeah, I got the fangs and all." Sloth opened her mouth to show off her teeth, and Lotte gulped. Those looked sharp and clean and she couldn't stop staring at them. Now how would these fangs feel like-

Lotte quickly shook her head and tried to focus. After years of reading NightFall, she developed a fascination with fangs.

"And you want me to be your… Eve or something?" She asked.

"Not really, but I guess you're the best choice I have."

"Wow…" Lotte felt disappointed, this one did not hold back on being mean. "You're supposed to be a servant too, right?"

"You've got the memo, but I'm a bit of a rebel and I don't serve people. I would like a master who can feed me, pet me, and carry me everywhere and take care of me." Sloth said, and watched as the other girl's eyes darkened.

"What do I get out of this?" Lotte carefully asked, squinting at her.

"You get to create your vampire fantasies, I guess."

"WHAT?"

"What? I said fantasies, unless your fantasies are dirty."

 **-L &M-**

Croix sat on the couch, then buried her face in her palms. She let out a loud groan, but not loud enough to reach upstairs, where her Eve was.

Once they walked in, Chariot went upstairs without a word, and she couldn't go after her.

That's it. She ruined it, again.

What was the point of all of this? What was the point of being an immortal if she was just going to lose in the end?

She was stupid… She was just a bad luck charm.

She sighed and took in her hands the cross she wore. Gently touching it with her thumb, she wondered just how fragile it was, how much power she'd have to put in her grip to break it. How fragile this immortality would be if she tightened her grip just a little…

Sighing, she let go. She sank into the couch, and and closed her eyes.

Chariot would no longer want her around, her siblings hated her ever since she left… What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go?

Why not just break herself or have someone break her? That way she'd no longer ruin anyone's life.

Fortunately, she didn't have to sit alone with her thoughts any longer, because Akko and Diana walked in.

"Hey Croix! Weren't you supposed to come home later?" Akko asked, before jumping right beside her. Diana just watched them silently, curious to find any signs of why Akko saw more to her than she could.

"Yeah but I ruined it…" Croix admitted with a bitter chuckle. She ran a hand through her hair. "I made her upset, and… I don't know what happened but she was acting off, as if scared of something."

"Oh…" Akko said softly, realizing what might have happened. She knew now where her sister was and what she would do for the rest of the day. She looked at Croix and how sad she was, and she decided to move closer and lean her head on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Croix's eyes widened, and she remained silent for a few seconds before answering honestly because she couldn't bring herself to lie to someone like Akko. "No, I'm not."

Diana watched them, and felt a tightness in her chest. She shouldn't be upset, she shouldn't feel replaced because she was the one always pushing her away, and yet seeing her with Akko like that…

Eventually, she couldn't look anymore, so she went upstairs.

Why was she like this? So full of pride that she was pushing away someone she loved after centuries of not seeing her? What kind of fool was she?

She stopped before Chariot's room, and raised her hand to knock, only to hesitate. What was she supposed to say?

Shaking that thought away, she knocked on the door, and was met with silence. She thought it wouldn't open, so she turned to leave.

"Diana…?" The door opened, to reveal a tired Chariot. Her face was red and some parts of it were wet, a sign that she has been crying and has tried to wipe it quickly. "Do you… need something?" Her question made Diana's features soften. She had to admit, she took a liking to this human ever since their first meeting.

"I wanted to check if you're okay."

"Oh… I'm fine!" Chariot said, forcing a smile and waving her hands around. She put on the mask so quickly, but the signs of crying blew her cover. "I might just have another cold! There is nothing to worry about!"

And in that moment, that short moment, she might have seen what her Eve meant.

Because in that moment she remembered when All of Love would flinch when touched, and quickly hug herself and back away. How she would quickly brush it off and say she was fine and send them a smile. Or how empty her eyes would look despite her trying to hide it and pretending that everything was alright…

They were truly alike.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" They both looked to the side to see Akko walking towards them.

"Nothing, I'll leave you two alone." The servamp of pride said, before leaving to Akko's room.

The brunette eyed her then shrugged and turned to the redhead. Chariot put away the mask, and walked inside to sit on her bed and hug a pillow. Neither of them needed to hide anything at the moment, in times like these, they only had each other.

"Did it happen again?" Akko asked, sitting next to her. Chariot just nodded, not daring to speak a word. Those flashbacks, weren't something new. They were something that would come back to haunt her whenever she thought she was done with them. "And… Did Croix hurt you?"

Chariot's grip tightened on the pillow, but then she let it go, as tears started to fall down again. "No…"

Akko didn't think she should ask more, so instead she suggested what they would always do whenever one of them was feeling down.

"Do you want to watch some stuff until we both get bored and fall asleep?" Her suggestion made the red head chuckled softly and try to wipe the new tears.

"What would I do without you, Akko?" Chariot asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Probably have less bills to pay?"

"I could spend the rest of my life paying bills if it meant having you around." Chariot answered, making the brunette tear up a little and giggle, leaning into the hug.

 **-L &M-**

Lotte sighed as gave Sloth some food. She didn't understand why the servamp would take the cat form to eat, but to each their own. Despite her protests, she ended up following her home. Fortunately, she managed to sneak everything into her room without her parents noticing.

"Can you go home after you eat? I don't want any trouble." Lotte sighed, sitting on her bed, and watching the cat eat to her heart's content. "Besides, I can't make such a big decision like this. I barely know you."

"You're not supposed to know us. We're servants, just that." Sloth said, and started licking herself, something that the other girl found a bit unsettling. "We're not supposed to like or want anything, we were just made to serve."

"But that's… wrong."

"I wouldn't know about right or wrong, I'm not human." Sloth commented, before jumping on the bed, and braiding a place to sleep. "I'll spend the night here if you don't mind. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Hey, you're not upset, right?" Lotte asked, checking on the cat. She reluctantly put a hand on her head, petting her. "Akko is impulsive at times She's great at making all these fast decisions… even if some of them lead up to accidents, but I'm not like her. I wish I could be like her sometimes, but right now, I can't take you as my servamp if I just met you."

"That's okay. If you said yes right away that would have been predictable." The cat yawned. "If there is one thing I've learned about life, it's that once it gets predictable, it becomes boring."

Lotte thought about it, then stared at the books on her desk, before taking one of them and opening it.

What's better to clear her mind than her favorite books?

Hours passed, and in another house, paced a nervous Croix. Chariot hasn't left her room all day, and Akko even took their dinner upstairs.

She ran a hand through her hair, worried and upset. She shouldn't have told her… She should have lied to her…

"Damn it… You promised yourself you wouldn't get attached." She scolded herself, as she felt a hole growing in her heart. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if Chariot no longer looked at her, or smiled at her…

She was truly an idiot.

With a sigh, she turned to check on her, but stopped when she saw Diana staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Diana asked, but this time, her voice was devoid of any accusations. It was only filled with sad curiosity.

"I don't know." Croix answered, honestly. "I really don't know…" With that, she headed to her Eve's room, and the sin of pride was left alone, sitting on the couch with crossed arms.

"I guess he didn't name you All of Love for nothing…" Queen said, as a single tear fell down. "I wish you didn't love so much."

Croix of course, didn't hear her, as she was already in front of the door. There was no noise coming from inside, so she pushed her hesitation away, and slowly opened it, only to be met with the sight of the sisters sleeping, and a laptop thrown somewhere on the bed.

She let out a sigh of relief, perhaps because a part of her wasn't ready for those eyes to try and avoid her, yet another part was extremely disappointed to find her asleep.

She smiled softly, feeling warm at the sight of them asleep. There were times in the past where she and her siblings would spend nights together.

Back when they loved her…

She removed the laptop and put it on the desk, then sat at the edge beside Chariot. She watched her fondly, her chest rising and lowering with every breath, her soft and peaceful expression…

The lilac haired woman moved her hand to pull her hair away from her face, then stopped. She quickly removed her hand and used the blanket to cover her better instead.

She stood up, and left the room, but did not move away from the door once she was outside.

Little did she know, that Chariot was awake. The redhead sat up, and stared at the closed door. She wanted to stop her from leaving, she wanted to go after her, so she got up and walked to the door and reached out to the handle then stopped.

They both stood at each side of the door, wanting… No, hoping to speak to each other. But instead, they both moved away from the door, feeling as if a part of them was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while, sorry about that, you know real life. Anyway I asked this for my other fic too, but if you are still reading and interested in this fic, could you leave a review to tell me so? Could use a boost of confidence AND a confirmation of the readers I still have. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. I hope you all have a nice day.**

* * *

The car moved at an even pace, on a rainy day. The world seemed quiet, as if nothing wrong would ever happen, as if it was a peaceful moment.

But that day… that wasn't the case.

It took a speeding car, a spinning wheel, and a crash… then everything went black.

When she woke up, there was a strong smell urging her to throw up. When she tried to look through her weak vision she could only see two motionless bodies in the front. Her body felt heavy, as if she was held down by shackles. She tried to call out for them, but her voice wouldn't work, so she tried to move only to feel a sharp pain in her body.

She looked down, and her eyes widened at the glass shards piercing her body. She was bleeding, and she couldn't even scream.

She couldn't even force herself to scream when she pushed herself towards them to check on them… only to feel a chill run go through her the moment she touched the _corpses_.

And that was when Chariot woke up in cold sweat. She was panting. Looking around, she noticed that she was alone, so with a sigh of relief, she allowed herself to cry.

She has seen this nightmare so many times, and just when she thought she wouldn't see it again, it came back to haunt her.

It was her guilt. It was her mistake, and she paid something she could never get back.

She brought her legs close to her chest and sobbed. Her hand moved to trace the scar on her leg, and sometimes she could still feel it. She could still feel that sharp pain from that day, like a ghost of the past touching it whenever it felt convenient.

Wiping her tears away, she stood up and headed towards the door. She wanted to wash her face before anyone could see the mess that she was.

Unfortunately, the moment she opened the door, she was met with her surprised servamp, who looked ready to knock on her door.

They both stared at each other for a moment, before avoiding eye contact. Chariot wanted to talk to her last night, but this wasn't how she wanted to happened, especially not with tears and snot all over her face.

"You have been crying." Croix stated, and the redhead tried to hide her face and nervously laughed. The lilac haired woman's expression was pained at the sight, and she knew this was her fault. "Chariot…"

"I'm fine! It's just another cold!" Chariot said, and tried to move past the vampire, but she couldn't because she blocked the way. "Croix, let me out."

"Chariot, talk to me." Croix said, almost begging, but her Eve still struggled against her and tried to find an opening to escape. "Look, I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything that happened!"

"Croix, just let me out!"

"Don't leave me, please." Croix let out, and just like her Eve, her eyes widened at her words. For a split moment she said something that's been on her mind, but she has never thought she would say, and now she regretted it. She shouldn't have done that, she shouldn't have said that.

Chariot carefully eyed her, before moving closer to her. She tried to meet her gaze but couldn't as the lilac haired woman looked away. She slowly brought her hand to her face, and gently moved her gaze back to hers, and that was when she saw fear in her emerald eyes.

Croix quickly pulled away and walked downstairs, not daring to look back. Chariot watched her go with a heavy heart. She couldn't go after her, she wouldn't know what to say, but she knew they had to talk eventually.

Perhaps later this day… She needed to wake up properfly first, so she moved to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Diana and Akko stared at Croix who was now in her butterfly form. She stayed by the window, and the two exchanged a look.

Akko was about to call for her, but her servamp shook her hand, before glancing at her sister.

"She doesn't respond to anyone when she's like that." Diana stated, before taking a sip of her tea. She kept replaying the events of yesterday. She thought about her Eve's words, about the similarities between All of Love and Chariot, and Lawless' appearance.

Lawless has never been fond of the rest of them, but wasn't on the worst terms with All of Love. She seemed to be one of the few who weren't upset with her leaving, or was it because she had no attachment to any of them?

Lawless has always been a mystery to her, but not as much of a mystery as the oldest servamp was.

"Do you think she's okay?" The brunette whispered, clearly concerned, and Diana felt jealous as she remembered their interactions.

She hasn't been okay in centuries. That was what the servamp of pride wanted to say, but instead she settled on another answer.

"I don't know."

The butterfly's wings moved slightly, as if deciding whether or not to fly away when the redhead arrived downstairs. Chariot noticed the familiar butterfly, she hasn't seen her in that form in a while. She felt the weight on her heart becoming heavier.

Chariot's first instinct was to go to her, talk to her, tell her that this wasn't her fault. That she… That she had blood on her hands too, but she couldn't. She wanted to hear her story, know why she did it. All this time, the servamp has been kind to her, and she has done so much for her.

Seeing her in pain, knowing that she thought she might hate her, was something that caused her heart to bleed.

She was so annoyed and unfortunate when she first met her, thinking that she was struck with some sort of curse, but now she would give anything to be able to talk to her.

She was just too scared, too shaken by the revelation and by the memories that are suddenly hitting her like bricks, making her unable to think properly.

Her eyes looked down as her hand moved to grip her arm, and she bit her lip, wishing she could gather the courage to talk and clear this up.

Akko watched the whole scene with the biggest frown on her face, while Diana stayed neutral, sipping her tea. After minutes of watching the two, the brunette lost her patience.

"Just talk already!" She yelled, snapping Chariot from her daze, and making the butterfly fly away in surprise. Diana though knew it was coming, so she was unaffected by the outburst.

Chariot's eyes moved from Akko to Croix rapidly before she moved to put on her jacket and shoes. She couldn't do it, not now, and she didn't like being a deer in the headlights. She just couldn't do it, so she walked outside without saying a thing, heading towards work.

Akko stared at the door, gaping like a fish, before glaring at both Diana and Croix then shaking her head. "You're all hopeless."

"Says the one who tripped over her shoes earlier and broke another mirror." The servamp of pride muttered under her breath, but it was loud for her Eve to hear.

"Hey!" Akko was about to argue but then remembered the time and got up so quickly she made the chair fall. The girl yelped and and lifted the chair, before rushing to put on her shoes.

Her servamp only rolled her eyes, knowing that the girl couldn't keep a serious tone for long thanks to her clumsiness. She turned, only to find the butterfly gone. With a sigh, she stood up.

 **-L &M-**

"Hey, are you alright?" Was the first thing that Marjolaine asked when she saw Chariot walking into the restaurant. She hasn't seen Croix around, and it made her curious, but for the moment she wanted to make sure her friend was fine.

Chariot's face was pale, and she was jumpy too. Her eyes would look at her before quickly scanning the room and going back to hers again.

"I'm alright, just had a couple of nightmares." The redhead chuckled, but the sound came out wrong, forced even. "I'll be fine."

"You should go home Chariot. You'll be out of it most of the time." Marjo crossed her arms, her expression softened, knowing the source of her best friend's troubles. "It's okay to take a break."

"I took a break when I caught a cold, If I take more and push my luck I might get fired." Chariot said, and offered her friend a smile, before moving to change into uniform.

The rock star watched her go, and let out a deep sigh as her expression became more saddened. She remembered what happened years ago, and she remembered how she thought she lost her friend forever. Those times were gone now, but moments like these take her back to them, and she wished her friend would stop being so stubborn.

Chariot moved to the dressing room, dreading the fact that she had to work, but also reassured because perhaps it would help take her mind off some things. Sometimes she took extra work just to run away from the guilt, from the thoughts that were bound to doom her. It was her only escape, even though it becomes unhealthy sometimes. It was the only thing she could do.

"Where is Croix?" Marjolaine slowly opened the door, and glanced outside before closing it. She wasn't supposed to be there but the manager wasn't the brightest guy, he wouldn't notice her gone until later. "Did you two fight? Did she hurt you?" She asked as her eyebrows moved downwards, and her hands rested on her hips, an attempt to show protectiveness that came off a bit dorky in the redhead's eyes.

The latter smiled slightly, and hugged herself. She looked down, not wanting to meet her friend's eyes.

"No, she did not. She was just honest with me." Chariot sighed, not knowing if she had the right to talk about it. It was something personal, and she didn't want to break her servamp's trust, but she also needed to vent before it eats her inside.

She tightened her grip on her arms, thinking back to the night they met. She should have expected, she should have expected that her hands weren't clean. She could have murdered those subclasses right there, and it would have been easy. She was strong but…

She spared them. She didn't seem like the kind to actively kill others, she seemed to avoid confrontation actually. But did she avoid fighting Diana because she didn't like hurting others, or was it because she was her sister?

Chariot didn't know, and she was too scared to ask.

"She killed before." Chariot confessed, and her hold grew even tighter. "I feel like I already knew, she was a vampire after all, but… Now that she told me, it finally clicked."

The rock star's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered from her shock. She did find the vampire intimidating, and it was logical that vampires aren't the friendliest creatures, but even then it was a bit hard to imagine it.

"Are you scared?"

"I guess I am, but I'm also not? I wanted to tell her that my hands aren't clean either, that I killed someone before, but I can't bring myself to say it." Chariot forcefully closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from escaping, her attempt went in vain. Her words made her friend move towards her and grip her by the shoulders, giving her a stern and worried look0

"That wasn't your fault, Chariot. It was an accident! You didn't kill anyone!"

"They took the car that day so they can drive me home, it's my fault. They died because of me! Akko grew up an orphan because of me! We are short on money because of me! Her world fell apart at such a young age because of me!" Chariot's hand moved to grip the fabric of her shirt, wishing she could grip her heart, and grip it so tight that it bursts. Her face was red and wet, and showed nothing but anguish. "If only… If only I died instead."

"No! That is not true!" Marjolaine hugged her, allowing her to bury her face into her shoulder. "I am glad that you are here, and so is Akko. I know that she appreciates everything that you're doing, and I know she loves you, we both do. We're glad you're with us."

Chariot just sobbed. "I love you too, I'm just…" She finally hugged back. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore, I don't want to lose…"

"Talk to Croix." Marjo pulled away, reassuring her with a smile. "I don't know her that much, but it's clear that she cares about you."

Chariot's mind wandered back to that moment in the morning, when Croix begged her not to leave her. It was almost as if she was seeing her own reflexion.

She slowly nodded and used her sleeves to wipe her tears, until she heard their manager yelling at them from outside.

Marjolaine rolled her eyes and shrugged, before giving her a smile and walking outside.

Chariot sighed and started changing into her uniform.

Fortunately, she managed to focus on work, even if it was more taxing than usual today. Overworking herself wasn't something that she wasn't used to, after all.

 **-L &M-**

Croix sat on the roof of the building facing the restaurant her Eve works in. She thought it would be better if she gave her some space, if she spared her from seeing her face.

She sighed, as her hand moved to play with the cross necklace. She didn't notice a hedgehog coming to sit next to her, and staring at her with a shit eating grin.

Croix didn't even notice it climbing on her back after a while and sitting on her shoulder, at least not until it yelled into her ear.

"HEY THERE SISTER!"

"GAH!"

Croix almost fell off the building, and she summoned her scythe in defense, and stared at the animal with wide eyes. Once her mind registered who it was, she unsummoned her weapon and looked at it with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you, Lawless." She said, and adjusted her sitting position. The hedgehog transformed back to its human form, showing the same servamp that Akko met the day before.

"If one servamp comes to a town, the rest follow mostly to cause chaos. You can't live for centuries without some entertainment, sister." Lawless smirked. "For example, you moping around is funny to watch."

"I am glad that my misery and suffering is entertaining to you." The lilac haired woman grumpily crossed her arms and glared at her.

Lawless snickered and sat next to her, nudging her side. "You're as grumpy as the last time I saw you. When was that exactly?" She asked, making the oldest servamp turn away. "I don't hate you for leaving."

Croix chuckled.

"Not even a bit?"

"I was disappointed, yeah, but no I didn't hate you." The servamp of greed answered, and followed her sister's eyes to the building before them. "You left because you wanted something, didn't you?"

"Not really." Croix rested her face on her palm, her eyes glued on the restaurant. She couldn't remember those days, it was such a horrible time that her mind locked it away and never wanted to revisit it.

"You wanted to run away from your misfortune, just like you wanted to protect us. Right, All Of Love?" The younger vampire said, making the other tense at the mention of her real name.

"Don't use that name again." The lilac haired woman gripped her own arm, her mind wandering back to a darker place. "It doesn't fit. It never has."

Lawless started at her for a moment, before shrugging. She didn't agree, but she didn't come here to argue, and she knew that if All Of Love got mad she wouldn't escape her wrath.

"That's a discussion for another day, sis. The others just don't get it, you know?" She started, getting Croix's attention. "I don't know how anyone can live without wanting something or going after it, which is what the other servamps do, they just wander around and serve whoever comes along. You on the other side, you do what you want. You fall in love with humans, you choose your Eves, you're just different."

"What's the point of being of that? I'm just a bad luck charm, I kill everything I touch."

"And maybe you're not and those are just ideas planted in your head. I never believed it." Lawless said, before standing up. Croix turned to her, after noting that her Eve's shift was about to end.

"You'd always say that we used to be humans, so we shouldn't look down on them. I think it's in human's nature to be greedy and to want things." She said with a smile before walking away. "I'll see you around, sister!"

Croix shook her head and gave her a small wave before looking back to the streets. That was when she noticed something was off.

Chariot walked outside, looking tired and dazed. She didn't seem aware of her surroundings. Croix wondered if she should walk beside her to make sure she doesn't walk into something, but she feared that it might upset her.

At that moment, she noticed something that confirmed her feelings of unease. There was a car coming at high speed, she squinted, and saw that the driver was losing control over it. Her heart raced and fear took over when she realized that it was going towards her Eve.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her die like she let the others. She just couldn't.

Chariot who was walking home, noticing someone yelling from behind. It snapped her out of her daze, and when she turned to see what was happening, her eyes widened at the sight of a car out of control and heading towards her. The people on the street saw it coming and yelled in fear, running away, while the redhead remained frozen.

Seeing it heading towards her, the sound of the wheels, the inevitability of the crash… She found herself in that car years ago and she could no longer move.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, thinking of what would happen to Akko if she were to die now. She didn't even get to talk to Croix, to tell her that she didn't hate her.

She kept wishing and telling her body to move, to overcome that fear, but instead of moving by her own will, she was pushed by someone else.

She fell to the ground and heard a cracking sound, and after that, the sound of the moving wheels was gone. She felt something warm pressed a bit against her, and slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Croix came in at the last moment, and couldn't avoid the impact, so she she shielded her Eve with her body. She had her hand on the wheel pressed against her chest, and although she managed to hold it back, it still caused damage to her ribcage.

Just like that accident years ago, Chariot couldn't find her voice, couldn't even move as her brain started to process what just happened.

The servamp vomited some blood as she gently pulled the car away, careful not to hurt the passed out driver. She stumbled and fell on one knee, and that was when her Eve finally moved to put her hands on her shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"C-Croix?!" She stuttered, and her face paled at the sight of the blood, and the look of pain on her friend's face. Chariot hasn't been this terrified in years.

Croix hissed as she tried to move again, and she slowly turned to her Eve, gasping for air. She felt herself close to passing out, so she pulled her Eve into her arms, and before she could protest, they were in the sky.

Chariot wanted to fight back, but she didn't want to hurt her more. Carrying her around in that state was already taking a toll on her as she would usually move around faster.

"Croix, we have to get you to a hospital!" Chariot begged, but the vampire wouldn't listen to her. She was too focused on getting her Eve home, and because of her healing abilities, they might get into inconvenient situations if she were to get herself checked.

Her top priority at the moment was to get her to safety, and that was what she'll do.

"Croix please!"

"I'm fine." Croix managed to say, feeling her vision starting to blur more and more. She was almost there. A few more buildings and she would be there, and Chariot would be safe.

Jumping one last time, she went inside through the window, which was conveniently open. She landed in Chariot's room, and the moment she let her out of her arms, she fell down.

Chariot panicked but managed to catch her. Croix's eyes were closed, and her breathing was growing heavier, and her fears grew with it. She looked around, not knowing what to do. She then looked at the bed, and decided to help her servamp lay on it.

After putting her on bed, she climbed next to her and sat on her knees, checking on her and trying to think of what to do. Her eyes wandered between her chest, the place of her injury, and her bloodied mouth.

Her heartbeats became faster as time went by, and her vision was blurry with the tears that she kept wiping with her sleeves. She did it again, she hurt someone again.

She was a bad luck charm to the people she loved.

"Croix… Please, please don't die!" Chariot begged, resting her hand softly on the servamp's chest, sensing her heartbeats. "Please wake up, say something! Don't leave me, please!" She begged but received no answer. She wiped the blood off her mouth, and that was when she remembered something.

The night they met, Croix healed herself by drinking her blood.

Chariot didn't hesitate. She bit her lip hard enough to draw out blood, and she wasn't sure if it would be enough, but she'd let Croix draw out more blood when she regains consciousness. She leaned down, nervous of what she was about to do, but determined to ease the servamp's pain, even a little.

She pressed her lips against hers, making sure her blood got through. She pulled away, and stared. There was no noticeable change, and her body shook harder as she cried again.

"Come on, it has to work!" She said, biting her lip harder, grimacing at the pain. She leaned down to give her blood again, but she couldn't ease her shaking.

Croix who has been unconscious, felt the violent shaking against her body. She heard the things that Chariot was saying, the desperation and fear in her voice, and when she felt her lips against hers again, she decided to do something to reassure her.

It was the only thing she could do in her current condition.

She moved her hand and rested it against the redhead's shoulder, and kissed back. She felt her tense at first, but then start to relax. She started to shake less, and she let out a soft humming noise into the kiss, her hand still resting on her chest to feel her heart beating.

Chariot felt at ease, knowing that it was working, knowing that she wouldn't lose Croix.

After a moment, she pulled away, a bit dazed from the kiss. Croix grimaced, and managed to open her eyes, although they seemed to be unfocused.

"What are you doing…? I'm immortal." Croix let out a painful chuckle the moment she saw the blush on her Eve's face. "I would have healed eventually."

"Just because you're immortal, doesn't mean I like seeing you in pain." Chariot said, moving her hand to hold the servamp's pale one. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Chariot I didn't mean to kill him." Croix confessed, feeling the grip on her hand tighten.

"You should rest and tell me later."

"No, I want to do it now." Croix sighed, trying to ignore the aching pain in her body. "He was abusive. He… he used me, he was just horrible. I wasn't even a servant, I was a slave that he uses whenever he wants and hit whenever he wants."

"Croix…" Chariot's hand rested on her mouth, trying not to imagine what that was like. "Is that why?"

"No." The servamp sighed again, feeling tired. "As long as it was just me, It was fine, but one day he suggested forming a contract with another servamp, saying he got tired of me and that's when I lost it. I couldn't let him hurt them, everything just went red. When I came back to my senses, he was dead." She confessed, turning her face away so that she hides from her Eve's gaze. "I still regret it, it haunted me for years..."

She could still recall it, how he would touch her, how she would obey not knowing any better. The things he would call her whenever she did something wrong, if only she had fought back from the start…

"I'm sorry that happened…" Chariot said, a few tears running down her cheeks, not knowing how to comfort her servamp, her friend. "I don't know what I would have done, but if someone were to hurt Akko, I would give up everything for her. And there are things I want to tell you as well but you need to rest first, okay?" She said with a smile, pulling away, but Croix held her back, almost pleading.

"Can you stay with me?" Croix asked, her eyelids growing heavy. "Just for a bit, I don't to be alone."

Chariot's eyes widened at the request, and she struggled to give an answer, but then smiled and moved to the other side of the bed. She climbed and lied down next to her friend, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm right here." She said, and watching as the servamp gave in to sleep.


	12. Innocence

**Hey there! It's been a while! As usual, it's hard to find a schedule, especially since I have other fics to write along this, but I hope the wait was worth it. I hope you enjoyed this and and I'm looking foward to knowing what you think of this.**

* * *

Croix lied down on the couch, resting after taking a shower and changing into baggy pants and a hoodie because her Eve insisted she'd get comfortable. The hoodie had bunny ears on it, and she thought it was cute, considering it belonged to Chariot.

"I can make us coffee, you know." Croix asked, as she watched her Eve in the kitchen.

"You're resting today, and I'm the one making it." Chariot said, and the servamp chuckled at the stern tone in her voice. "I called sick for the rest of the day. I won't be modeling later."

Croix looked at her with concern, she didn't want to ruin more of the woman's day and cost her her job as well. "Chariot, I told you I will heal completely in a short amount of time. You don't have to take care of me."

Chariot glanced at her, not saying anything, before coming back with two coffee mugs and placing them on the table. She helped Croix sit up, then sat next to her. Her face was still pale, but it looked better than earlier. "I want to." She said, touching the red hoodie's ears, pulling it down so she can have a clearer view of the green eyed woman. "Are you still in pain?"

The servamp chuckled, taking the hand in hers and giving it a soft squeeze. "You don't have to worry. I'm not in pain, just tired."

The redhead sighed, pulling her hand away so she can hold the mug. She breathed in the smell of freshly made coffee. The mug had a picture of a roomba with a cat on it, Akko insisted they get it.

"It slipped my mind that you were immortal. I was so scared I'd lose you." She gripped her mug tightly, hoping that she won't start crying again. "I was the reason all of that happened, if only I had paid more attention to my surroundings…"

"Hey, accidents happen." Croix said, hesitating to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Chariot."

"Our parents died in a car accident." Chariot said, and in that moment, Croix withdrew her hands and stared at her with wide eyes. "I was in the car with them… I survived, they didn't. They took the car that day so that they could drive me home. I should've took the bus instead, and today, I should have been careful. I… I'm sorry."

Chariot felt warm hands rest on hers, before they took away the mug and put it on the table. She turned to her servamp in confusion, only to be pulled into her embrace. Croix's hand rested on her head, gently caressing her hair.

She saw herself in Chariot, blaming herself for deaths she did not intend. Deaths that she could on associate with terrible misfortune.

In that moment, she understood just how similar they both are.

"Croix?" Chariot whispered, before slowly hugging back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said, pulling her closer and closing her eyes. She had never felt this close to someone.

As corny as it sounds, it was as if they were meant to meet each other. They were just too similar.

"I'm sorry for what you went through too." Chariot moved her head up, pulling away just enough so that she could meet the servamp's gaze. Their faces were a bit close, but she didn't mind. "You deserve so much better."

Croix's eyes stared at her with surprise and hesitancy, and she didn't know how to react.

She looked down with a small smile, and Chariot accepted the silence, knowing that it would be a comfortable one, until her servamp asked her a question.

"Are you okay?"

Chariot sighed.

"I will be." She answered, knowing that the events of today will keep her awake at night. "You know, maybe going out tonight to have some fun would be a good idea."

"Where to?" Croix asked.

"I'll have to ask Marjo, it's been a while since we hung out together." She answered, pulling her phone to text her best friend. She then turned to her servamp with a smile. "You don't have to keep your distance when we're out. You can hang out with us if you want." She suggested, looking hopeful.

Hanging out with humans? Chariot _and_ Marjolaine? Sounds like a recipe for disaster.

Then again, she was the physical embodiment of disaster.

"Sure, why not?"

 **-L &M-**

Akko hang her head back and forth, feeling impatient as she waited for Lotte to come. She wanted to hear about what happened with sleepy Ash. Yesterday was so strange… They met another servamp, and things were and still are from what she knows, tense between her sister and her servamp.

It was messy.

Why were all the servamps such idiots?

"Calm down, Akko. It's still early." Diana said, staring at her watch. "Shouldn't you be worried about your exam later?" She asked. She studied for it, and while she did not need to pass anything, it was satisfying to both her pride and ego to be above everyone else.

 _No matter how soul crushing it is for the others_.

"Oh, that? No I'm not worried. I studied for it." Akko shrugged.

"I don't recall you studying last night."

"I've been studying for it for a week, by last night I was ready for it." The brunette explained, smiling. "Croix helped me a lot, she made the subject extremely easy. She's really smart despite her looks."

 _Despite her looks?_ Diana wondered. True, her sister looked like a complete dork and flirt and sometimes looked like some sort of player, while other times she downright looked like a homeless woman but…

Okay, she was starting to see Akko's point.

"You two are becoming rather close." Diana noted, she looked down, crossing her arms. She didn't say anything else, but Akko could sense a thousand words waiting to come out.

She looked at her in confusion, then squinted, realizing what was happening.

"Don't tell me… you're jealous?" She asked, catching the servamp of pride off guard.

"Of course not! How ridiculous, why would I be jealous of her-"

"I meant that you're jealous of me." The brunette said, dropping her teasing tone and shifting to a serious one. She saw a flash of pain pass through those blue eyes, before they stared harshly at her. "I don't mean to offend you-"

"You just did." Diana spoke in a harsh tone, and Akko flinched, taking a step back and looking down. The servamp of pride started at her Eve, and she quickly felt regret over what she said.

"She loves you Diana, and I can tell you love her too. So, why must you hurt her and yourself like that?" Akko muttered, and her servamp was brought back to the memory of yesterday, how the brunette snapped at her and told how stupid she was being.

That memory faded to emerald eyes staring down at her softly, and a hand caressing her hair, a gesture meant to comfort her, but it meant so much more to her.

"I'm sorry." Diana said, with a low tone, but one that Akko heard anyway.

The brunette stared dumbfounded at her, and after a solid two minutes of silence, she screamed.

The servamp flinched and covered her ears at the glass breaking sound, and tried to ignore the looks that some students were giving them.

Meanwhile, Barbara stopped walking to watch the two. She felt… upset, and jealous. Diana was a prodigy, she was _above_ Akko. She should be hanging out with people like her and Avery, but instead, she was there with Akko, and refused any contact with them.

The irritation and jealous, turned into envy, as decided to continue walking.

She didn't know then that those strong feelings, would attract an uninvited visitor.

Meanwhile, Lotte walked to school, with an added weight in her bag. Sleepy Ash refused to make any kind of effort in the morning, and so, she ended up sneaking into the bag despite the girl's refusal.

Lotte sighed, not knowing what to do. It was tempting to have a servamp, but this one was just lazy.

Lotte has always been in love with vampires, but she had to be realistic. If her parents were to find out, that would be a hassle, and it's not like the contract could be broken from what she's been told.

Would it really be worth it?

"You could just say no, you know." Sloth finally talked, startling the girl carrying her. She lifted her head from the bag and stared at her. "You don't have to own a servamp. To tell you the truth, I don't care that much either. I can go back to Akko's house, and I'll still be close to my siblings."

Lotte looked down.

"You're not upset?"

"I'm too lazy to be upset." Sleepy Ash answered, before hiding in the bag again.

Lotte just sighed. She couldn't go with this. She loved stories about vampires, she has always wished to be in the position of Belle, but now that the opportunity was here, it made her do a reality check.

Real life isn't as easy and fun as the fairy tales. She wasn't going to go on a journey or fall in love or any of that. She would be living with a lazy cat who does nothing all day instead.

It's not that she disliked her, it's just that she didn't want something like that.

The Nightfall lover was at least glad that she didn't hurt the sin of sloth's feelings, and so, she continued to head to the school.

For some reason, when she met Akko and Diana, Akko was losing her mind and was trying to tell her something but the servamp had her palm over her mouth, restricting her freedom to speak.

She had no idea what was going on, but she was at least glad the two were starting to get along a little.

Smiling at their interactions, she followed them to class.

 **-L &M-**

Greed yawned as she sat on a bench at some random park, eating an apple that she _obviously_ stole. She was bored, trying to think of a scheme she could pull.

Wasn't there this shady shop that people claimed sold witch stuff?

Do witches even exist? That sounds stupid- She was a real vampire so she probably shouldn't say that.

What are the odds after all?

"What are _you_ of all people doing here?" She looked up, and her eyes widened at the girl standing before her. Auburn hair tied into a ponytail by a green ribbon, sharp eyes staring at her like they would stare at an inconvenience, and lips pressed together.

 _Ah, yes. The face of annoyance that could match even the great sin of pride, Queen._ Lawless thought.

"There is nothing important here for you to steal, so find another town and get lost." The girl said, tempting her to throw her apple at her.

Lawless however was a calm servamp, she could not be swayed by such words-

"Seriously, to think that I would meet with this scum of all people."

The servamp of greed was definitely not calm.

"Hey do you want to fight or what?!" Lawless snapped, and jumped on both her feet before clashing her head against the other girl. "Is that any way to speak to a relative?"

"Relative? The only one I acknowledge as a relative is Queen. The rest of you are mere inconveniences that I'd rather not deal with." The girl pushed her head against hers.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure Queen would be _flattered_ to hear you talk about us like that, _Doubt Doubt_."

"I am Queen's closest friend out of you all. Of course she would be flattered to hear from someone like me instead of you, _Lawless_."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure she and our _other_ siblings would be _happy_ to see someone who disregards us all the time. That's going to be some great _family_ bonding."

Doubt Doubt, the servamp of Envy, pulled away which made her sister almost fall down.

"Queen and the others are here?" She asked, looking conflicted. She crossed her arms, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, isn't that the reason you're here? To lick the ground Queen walks on?" She groaned as Doubt stepped on her foot.

"I came here because I sensed a lot of envy in this town. I choose my Eves carefully." The auburn haired girl answered, then looked around. "How come you're all in this town? And are all the servamps here?"

"Well I don't know." Lawless frowned, still rubbing her foot. "Queen is here, so are Silence, and Sleepy Ash. And oh, All of Love is here too, can you believe that?"

Doubt's eyes darkened. She has always been envious of All of Love. She never had a good relationship with her siblings, but she always admired Queen, and wished to be closer to her.

But no one could ever do that, could they?

When it came to the love Queen had for everyone, nothing could ever compare to her love for the oldest servamp.

...The traitor who killed her Eve, brought them terrible reputation and misfortune, and then left without leaving a trace.

"That's great. Perfect. A family reunion." Envy smiled, but anyone could sense the venom dripping from her voice. It sent shivers down the other servamp's spine. "If you would excuse me, I'd like to take a look around. We'll meet soon."

"I hope not." Lawless muttered under her breath as she watched her leave.

Fortunately, she didn't meet her for the rest of the day, and no other servamp did.

 **-L &M-**

"So, in the end you didn't get an Eve." Croix smiled smugly at the cat, who just yawned and jumped on Akko's lap. "See? You shouldn't have complained about us that much."

"I would still choose the streets over you." Sleepy Ash muttered, licking her paws. Both Akko and Croix glared at her.

"No one appreciates me in this house." Croix said, but was met with a betrayed look from Akko. "...Except for Akko of course."

Diana meanwhile, left them to look for Chariot. She has been concerned for her since last night. Seeing her in that state, reminded her of Croix, and perhaps that's why she was feeling fond of her.

Not just that, but her actions from when she first met her did make her a human that she didn't mind having around.

She walked upstairs and was met with Chariot leaving her room. She was dressed in jeans and a jacket. It looked like she was about to head out.

"Oh, Diana? Did you need something?" She asked with a smile, and the servamp felt relieved that there was a bit of spark in her eyes. She still looked troubled and exhausted, but not as much as last night.

"I wanted to check on you. Are you well?" She asked, and noticed how the redhead's expression softened.

"Thank you. I'm fine." She said, then looked down. "Can I ask you to take care of Akko? I'm about going out with a friend."

"She is my Eve. Protecting her is my duty." Her answer was straight to the point and 'professional', but it didn't stop the redhead from looking grateful.

However, Diana wanted to say more. She's been feeling off lately, not just because of what Akko said, but because of what was happening around her. She didn't understand it, but before she could realize it, she was speaking again.

"I know that my sister can be an idiot, and that she does a lot of things without thinking. If she hurt you somehow, please know that she doesn't mean it." She said, and was baffled by the fact that she used the word 'please', and with a human too, but she couldn't bring herself to correct it. "She is a very caring servamp."

Chariot stared at her in surprise, and eventually, that surprise turned into a bittersweet expression. She was smiling, but it couldn't quite reach her eyes.

"She would be happy to hear that from you, you know?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

She walked downstairs, and Diana remained motionless, until she heard the two leave the house.

She inhaled.

"I know." She said to no one.

Chariot and Croix left to meet up with Marjolaine, and see the place she chose for them to hang out.

Croix expected something that she would regret, and Marjo did not disappoint.

The three stood at a bar.

The pair stared at the Rock star with blank faces.

" _Really?"_ They both said, and she shrugged.

"You've had it rough lately, Chariot. So how about a few glasses and trash talking our boss?"

"Marjo, you know I don't like to drink." Chariot sighed, then again, once in a while wouldn't be so bad, right?

"Well, perhaps our buddy here might want to drink." She pointed at Croix, who had her hands shoved into her pockets, and her eyes glaring right at her.

"I'm immune to Alcohol." She answered, looking very displeased.

"You're no fun." The rockstar grinned, then took them both by the arms, dragging them outside.

There weren't many people there, something that Chariot was grateful for. The music did give her a bit of a headache, but it was mostly because her mind was going through a hundred thought by minute.

What happened to her parents, what happened to Croix… She looked to her right, and saw the lilac haired woman sitting there with a bored look in her eyes, watching the people in the place.

She wondered how many times she might have seen this, how many things she repeated in her lifetime.

Perhaps being immortal wasn't as great as most people thought.

She sighed, and drank her glass.

Marjolaine gently pushed her shoulder, giving her a worried expression.

"How are things with…?" She whispered, looking at the servamp who paid them no mind.

"We're good." Chariot said, ordering another drink. "I hope… I think we both have a lot of baggage." She chuckled. "I wonder if we're really _good_ , with everything in our lives."

"Chariot…"

"But right now I feel alright, a bit relieved too." Her face reddened, as she drank another one. "I have all these bills, a job I could lose any moment, a sister to take care of, and a literal vampire as my servant and here I am drinking my heart out."

"Okay, I can see that you still get drunk easily." The rock star sighed, and listened to her friend.

Chariot moved to Croix's side and put an arm around her neck, pulling her towards them.

"What the-"

"Hey there gloomy, don't just sit by yourself. We're your companions tonight." Chariot said, giving a serious look, but Croix could only stare bewildered. "Here have a drink! Talk to your friend!"

"About what?" The servamp stared in confusion, and looked at Marjolaine, silently asking for help.

"How about, what do you think of our dear Chariot here?" Marjolaine said, making the servamp curse her internally.

"Yes, what do you think of me?" Chariot asked, pulling her closer. "Am I annoying? Do you like me? Or are you just putting up with me?"

"Do you think she's cute? Is she attractive? Would you date her?"

"Oh my God." Croix looked at the two, then managed to escape the redhead's grasp. "I need to use the bathroom." She said, running away.

The two caught her by surprise she couldn't even give them a proper reply or any of her smooth lines. And she really did need to use the bathroom so…

Chariot and Marjolaine chuckled, although the redhead almost fell down and her friend had to catch both her and her breath. It was rare to catch Croix off guard, so this was worth it.

"She's a good egg. I can trust her to take care of you when I'm on tours." Marjolaine said, and the redhead gave her an amused look.

"You never take care of me. I take care of you and your shifts."

"Boo."

Chariot chuckled, and walked away to find her servamp. She bumped into some guy, who turned to look at her, then smiled.

"Hey there, I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I don't come here often." Chariot said, looking around. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for a friend." She apologized and moved past him, hoping she doesn't have to interact with anyone else.

She didn't know where the bathroom, so she got lost until a hand caught hers.

She was startled, but not to the point of panicking because she knew that warmth.

No hand she has ever held has been as warm and kind as Croix's.

"You seem a bit lost there." She turned to see Croix smirking down at her. "Wouldn't want you wandering around drunk like that."

"I'm not that drunk." Chariot said taking a step forward, but ended up tripping and falling towards the emerald eyed woman, who caught her, chuckling.

"Yeah, sure. Just hold my hand." She said, and Chariot pouted, gripping her servamp's hand tighter. She watched her back, then moved closer and held her by the arm instead, surprising her.

She wanted to walk beside her, to make sure she was real after today.

After getting completely wasted, and making fun of Marjolaine failing to flirt with someone, they went their separate ways.

Croix watched in amusement as her Eve insisted on walking home, only to almost trip again.

"Okay, It's time to carry you home-" Croix stopped in surprise, when she saw a hand pointed at her. "What?" She raised an eyebrow, and felt deeply concerned when Chariot's grin widened.

"I want you to dance with me." Chariot chuckled.

Croix stared at her for a moment, before deciding to ignore her and keep walking.

"Hey!" Chariot called, and caught up with her. "That's rude!"

"You're a disaster when you're sober, I don't want to discover how you can top that while drunk." The lilac haired woman said, and the redhead pouted.

"Please?" She tried again, with her best puppy eyes.

Croix, an immortal being with the power to kill humans and spread chaos, would certainly not budge at that…

...Except she did, and now she was holding Chariot's hands, anxiously hoping that she would not step on her feet.

"But why?" She asked.

"Don't question it." Chariot said, pulling her along with her as she moved.

She was clumsily taking steps, but there was a weight to the innocent act that Croix didn't understand.

It was as if she was trying to remember a pattern, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes were focused, and she had her tongue slightly out as she tried to figure things out.

It was a cute sight.

They slowly started to gain pace, and Chariot's eyes lit up along with her smile, and she finally started moving the way she wanted to, twirling around and moving around her like a happy child.

An innocent act that was rare to see from the usually grumpy and exhausted woman.

It was mesmerizing.

The dance didn't last long though, because the redhead was starting to feel tired, and as she slowed her pace, she moved closer and closer to Croix, pulling her into a hug the second the dance ended.

"Chariot?" Croix asked, confused. This was a strange day, and it still wasn't over. It felt longer than a century, and she _did_ live several centuries.

"It's been so long since I danced." Chariot admitted with a light laugh, a sound so beautiful, that the servamp couldn't help but smile. "I never thought I could do it again, not after what happened to my leg… but…" She held on tighter.

Croix waited, as she processed what she heard. She never told her about her leg, or an inability to dance, but she didn't want to pry.

"You were with me, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to dance with you." She admitted, and something about her tone, her warm hug, and her laugh, could only make her think of an innocent small child.

So she held onto her, to the innocence that the redhead rarely displayed, and hoped to protect it even for a small moment.


	13. In need of a Push

**Hello! It's been a while! I know, I keep dropping updates then disappearing, but now i decided that I should update most of my fics before the upcoming finals kill me!**

 **I had a small vote on my tumblr blog and all votes were for a tuesday update, so here it is!**

 **If you want any updates on my fics, the progress, the schedule, or just want to ask about something, my blog is Akilice. You can check the 'fic update' tag.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and have a good day/night!**

* * *

 _All of Love stared at the man who has given her life. She hated being in his workplace. The room was full of corpses that he would cut open and experiment on. The smell of death filled the room, with the bodies thrown into wide enough boxes, and the blood dried up on the tools he was using… It made her sick sometimes._

 _That was how he brought her back to life. He used her corpse, fixed it, made the impossible._

 _She was reborn as a servamp, an immortal._

 _Sometimes, she wondered if he was even human. There was no way a human could do such a thing, but while she loved asking questions and getting answers, she didn't want to question him._

 _She felt uneasy even thinking about it._

 _She looked at the corpse on the bed, the one he was currently working on._

 _It was a young girl, she didn't look older than 16, 17 at most. Her hair was white, with a few green locks._

 _The lilac haired woman frowned._

 _It was heartbreaking._

" _How did she die?" She asked. She knew the answer though, as most people these days either died from sickness, or hunger, some would even turn to cannibalism._

 _It was a dark age for everyone._

" _Sickness." The man answered, as he took off his gloves, sighing. He has been working on her for hours. "Did you manage to recall anything from your past life?" He asked, and she just looked down._

 _The only thing that she could remember was a sound, the sound of a crying child, and that was it._

" _No, nothing." She sighed._

" _Perhaps it's for the best. You're having a fresh start." He said. "That scar on your back will heal eventually."_

 _She looked down._

" _I guess."_

Croix's mind stopped drifting back to the past, as she felt her Eve drop her head on her lap, while Akko dropped hers on her shoulder. She was sitting in peace, watching TV for once.

"Am I your personal pillow now?" She asked, not knowing whether to be amused or confused. The two just let out a content sigh.

"You're so warm." Chariot stated, relaxing.

"Why use the heater when we have you?" Akko stated, snuggling close.

Croix rolled her eyes. It has been getting colder lately, considering winter just started. However, wouldn't it be more convenient to use the heater if they were to move around later? Or did they plan to stick to her the whole day?

"Oh, right. I broke the heater." Akko sighed, as she remembered another one of her victims.

Croix should have seen that coming.

"Akko, why did you have to remind me of that?" The redhead groaned, and the brunette covered her mouth in panic. The servamp of lust just chuckled at their interaction, and found herself stealing glances at Queen, who was sitting alone, reading a book.

She frowned, and looked at the siblings again.

Their innocent and loving interactions and bickering, only made the hole in her heart grow deeper.

Oh, how she would give anything to relive those peaceful moments with her siblings, with Queen, again. She knew that she couldn't undo her deeds, neither could she fix the trust she broke.

Croix then felt someone poking her cheek. She frowned, and looked down to find Chariot staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, pulling the hand away from her face, but keeping it in her hold. She felt the redhead's fingers wrap around it. It was a small touch, but one that brought the tiniest bit of a smile to her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Chariot asked.

"I'm thinking about the fact that I have such an attractive woman on my lap." Croix winked, and laughed when Chariot picked the nearest pillow and hit her in the face with it.

"Get a room." A sleepy Akko muttered.

"Akko!" Chariot scolded, and glared at the lilac haired woman, who just started laughing. She sighed, and her glare disappeared as she smiled at her.

Maybe someday, she could manage to replace the sadness she would constantly see in the servamp's eyes, with something better.

Something happier, that is no longer looking back at the past, but the present instead.

She glanced at Diana, who has been watching them, but quickly turned away the moment she caught the redhead's eyes.

She silently laid back on her servamp's lap, as the wheels in her head started turning.

 **-L &M-**

Chariot let out the longest sigh that Croix has ever heard.

She was stuck with other people's shifts, _again_. Was this some curse? Did her manager hate her this much? Why couldn't anyone else take them?

Why was it always her?

"I want to commit murder." Chariot muttered under her breath, while Croix raised an eyebrow.

She managed to convince the manager to give her a shift that was the same as the redhead's. The latter wondered how she had such persuasion skills.

What could she say? Being immortal had its perks.

"So, is that an order?" Croix asked, playfully, and the redhead who has come to rant, stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, no… it's not satisfying if i don't do it myself."

"Oh, so you need help with hiding the body?"

"Yes… NO!" Chariot shook her head. "I am _not_ committing murder, but I am _thinking_ about it." She then sighed, and leaned against the counter, keeping her distance so that she wouldn't disturb the servamp's work. "I'm starting to think that the reason he is throwing all this work at me is because he knows I'm desperate."

"You can always find something new." Croix suggested, as she stirred the pot. She would have finished all this a lot earlier, but she preferred to not look suspicious by being… how did Akko call it? Overpowered.

"That's easy to say." Chariot sighed. She watched the servamp put the final touches on the orders. She looked away, tucking her hair behind her ears, before speaking again. "I had dreams for something bigger, you know? And I was close to obtaining them, until what happened..."

The lilac haired woman stopped in her tracks, and stared at her Eve, who was looking at the ground.

When she didn't say anything, Croix frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a soft tone, and the redhead looked at her in surprise, before smiling.

"Yep. Are you?" She asked back, and Croix could swear she saw a sparkle in those red eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

The lilac haired woman's eyebrows furrowed, as she stared in confusion, before silently handing her the orders.

Chariot kept her smile and gave her a small shrug, before walking away.

 _What was that about?_

She shook her head, deciding to continue working instead of trying to figure out whatever's going on with her Eve's thoughts. She had to admit that working was fun, and it was something that she hasn't done in a long time.

Most of the time, she wandered around, with no purpose or will to do anything.

To think that being around Chariot would change her perspective on a lot of things…

She smiled to herself, and focused again on the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Chariot made sure to get every order as fast as she could, and deliver them to the right tables. There were only a few more coworkers, and at this point, she started to wonder how this place was even standing.

The manager did nothing but tire her, and perhaps if he would do a thing about this whole mess, then she could finally get some rest.

Even _Marjolaine_ was working as much as she could today.

"I want to commit murder." Marjo stated, irritated, once they got all of the orders done and there was no one to serve at the moment.

Chariot sighed, as she felt her best friend rest her elbow on her shoulder.

"Tell me about it." The redhead said, crossing her arms.

"Let's overthrow the manager and rule this place." The rock star announced, making her snort.

"Really? That's the most of your ambitions? Take over a restaurant?"

"I'm already a rock star, baby! Let me expand!"

"I mean sure, go ahead. Who's stopping you?"

"Then, we take over the world."

"Marjo, no."

"Chariot, _yes_." She said, and the redhead just chuckled and rolled her eyes, before letting her mind wander. Marjolaine noticed it, and knew that it wasn't the first time this has happened today. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"Croix." Chariot stated simply, as she made sure there was no one new to serve. She could feel her friend raising an eyebrow, without even looking at her. "Not in that way." She gave her a jab to the side.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were _thinking_ it." She stated, before looking at her wrist watch. "We're almost done, for today. What are you doing later?"

"Oh, you know, practicing with the band. What about you?" Her best friend asked, yawning, as she pulled up her phone to play with until the time was up. Her manager wasn't around to scold her, so she didn't see why she shouldn't kill the time. "You can come watch us practice later."

Chariot stayed silent, thinking about the offer, before shrugging.

"Sure." She said, with a smile. "Maybe I could borrow your guitar and show you who's the _real_ rockstar." Marjolaine snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Use it to serenade your girl."

" _Marjo."_

 **-L &M-**

Lawless was all for chaos, that was a known fact. She would stir all sorts of trouble, steal despite not needing the money, and occasionally beat up some thugs just for fun.

Therefore, no one would expect her -not even herself- to try and fix a disaster that was being cooked.

Yet here she was, anxiously waiting for Queen to leave her classroom so that they could talk.

Of course, she could just break into the class and make a mess out of it so that they could talk but, that wasn't wise. Queen would try to kill her instead of listening to her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

So, she disguised herself in a uniform (don't ask how she got it) and stood outside the room, tapping her foot against the floor.

When the bell finally rang and she spotted cabbages looking hair, she sighed in relief, or at least, until the cabbages moved closer to her.

"Even in a uniform, you still look like a delinquent." Queen stated, bemused at the sight of Lawless, who just scowled.

"Oh yeah? At least I look appealing in it, while you look like an old hag hanging out with the children." She could have sworn that she saw Queen's eyebrow twitching. "We need to talk." Lawless changed her tone, which caught the sin of pride's interest.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Akko launched herself at the sin of Greed, who effortlessly moved out of the way, causing her to fall on her face. Diana sighed, as her Eve quickly stood up and looked prepared for a brawl. "Came to steal more of my friend's stuff? This time I will kick your butt!" Lawless snickered, before crossing her arms and giving her a daring look. The brunette growled in return, throwing a few punches into the air to demonstrate her point.

"Akko, please. You are making a scene." Diana intervened, and made sure to stand between the two. "Lawless and I will have a chat outside."

Akko looked between the two, glaring at the other servamp. She lifted her hand, pointing two fingers at her own eyes before pointing them at Lawless.

"I'm watching you." She mouthed.

Lawless snickered, but Queen grabbed by the arm and dragged her outside before a fight could break out.

"So, what do you want?" Queen asked once they were outside. She caught the curious looks some students were giving too, but gave them no mind.

Anyone would look at Lawless' messy and fiery hair and think trouble.

"Doubt Doubt is here." The servamp of Greed said, and Queen's eyes widened for a moment, before she turned away. "You know how she is. You know how she feels about All of Love."

"There is no need to jump to conclusions."

"Look, I know you like her because she worships you, but the rest of us? We _don't_." Lawless argued, pointing an accusing finger at the blue eyed servamp, who angrily pushed it away. "She tried to convince us to _break_ All of Love."

The sin of Pride flinched.

The memories of that meeting, from centuries ago came rushing back. The six of them gathered together after they found out about their oldest sibling's crime.

During that meeting, Doubt Doubt said something that shook her to the core.

" _We should break her, for breaking our rules."_

" _Are you insane?" Queen stood up, almost knocking her own chair down. The other servamps looked just as shocked._

" _You want us to kill one of our own?" Silence glared at the sin of Envy, who stared back at them with an emotionless expression. "Just like that?"_

" _Servamps are made to serve humans, not kill them." Doubt Doubt said, and placed her hand on her chest, looking down sadly. "It pains me to even suggest this-"_

" _No it doesn't!" Lawless growled. "You want this outcome!"_

" _How dare you?"_

" _We won't make a judgement without the full truth, so save your energy." Sleepy Ash said, with eyes closed._

" _Even if we find out the truth, we're not going to kill one of our own!"_

" _She'll no longer be one of our own." Doubt Doubt said, catching everyone's attention again. Queen glared at her and clenched her fists. "She'll be a servamp of misfortune."_

"Just talk to All of Love, because I know from Silence that your relationship has been dysfunctional." The servamp of greed said, before standing up. "Don't let Doubt Doubt manipulate you, because we both know she's good at that."

Queen stood up as well, looking conflicted. She hated to admit it, but Lawless was right...

"Hey Amanda!"

Both Lawless and Queen jumped back, surprised by Akko who just came out of the bush behind them.

"What?!"

"I'm calling you Amanda!" The brunette pointed at the servamp of Greed, who stared at her as if she grew a second head.

"You can't just give me a name! Do you know what you're doing?!"

"You don't have an object from me, so it's fine."

"Don't call me that-"

" _Amanda_ , shouldn't you go now?" Diana smirked at the look of horror on her sister's face.

"Not you too."

"It suits you."

"It does NOT!"

"You're not so bad now that I spied on you." Akko interrupted them, and the two gave her disapproving looks. "Just don't steal from us again, okay?"

"Whatever." 'Amanda' rolled her eyes, and walked away, leaving the servamp and her Eve on their own.

"Akko." Diana slowly turned to her Eve, and her expression darkened, making the brunette gulp and cower in fear.

"Yes?"

"The next time you spy on me, I will-"

The bell rang, and Akko ran away.

 **-L &M-**

Croix didn't know what to expect when it came to Marjolaine, but she at least expected something more than a messy garage smelling of sweat and old pizza.

She looked in disgust at the pile of clothes sitting in a corner.

"I can see that you and your band are… just as messy as always." Chariot looked around, before deciding to look at her friend and not discover more pollution.

"Eh." Marjolaine just shrugged. "Well, the neighbours think me and the band are a combination of 'visual' and sound pollution, so we decided to only cause one kind by practicing here more often."

"Pollution is one way to describe it." Croix said, looking at the instruments with intrigue.

"Where are the others?" Chariot asked, deciding to help the rock star clean up some of the mess.

"They're going to be late. Said something about traffic." She explained. "Which is good because I have something I wanted to show you!" She grinned, before she walked into another room and came back with something in her arms.

Chariot looked in confusion at the classical guitar that her friend basically shoved into her arms. She stared at it, then back at her friend, whose grin kept widening.

"You've been covering my shifts for a while now, even though you didn't have to, so… I saved some money to get you this as a 'thank you', and I know you enjoy playing the guitar." Marjolaine explained, rubbing her neck and looking away, before continuing. "I know that side of you is still kicking and wishing to get out." She added, almost whispering, as she glanced at the servamp watching them.

Croix didn't miss that last part, but she decided not to voice her curiosity.

"I… Marjo, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." Chariot started to tear up, and smiled gratefully at her friend, who gently punched her shoulder.

"Nah, that's you!" She said, winking. "I've got some things I should take care of, so why don't you try it until I'm back?" She grinned, before walking out the garage.

Chariot sat on one of the chairs, eying the instrument in her hold.

"I didn't know you could play." Croix said, taking a seat beside her. "I like a talented woman." She winked, to which the redhead smiled and rolled her eyes at.

"Flirting will get you nowhere." Chariot said, as her hands wandered, getting used to the guitar. Perhaps she could get a few brushes and decorate it…

"If it gets you to smile, then I'd say it took me somewhere good." Croix said, smirking at the surprised and bashful look she received.

"I could smash your face with this guitar."

"But you wouldn't, would you?"

"Only because it's a waste of money."

"Ouch."

Chariot giggled, and then turned to stare at the instrument once again, before moving her hands over the strings, testing them.

She then started to play it, closing her eyes as she focused on the music. She was a bit rusty at first, having not done this in a long time, but she slowly found herself playing something she felt satisfied with.

She started humming, unaware of the gentle smile that settled on her servamp's face.

"Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by?" She started singing, and Croix's breath was taken away. She stared at her in awe, admiring how soothing her voice was. "Is a better home awaiting, in the sky, in the sky?"

"You have a beautiful voice." Croix commented, once the redhead put the instrument away. She tucked her hair behind her ears, muttering a 'thank you'. She was embarrassed about singing in front of someone.

Chariot glanced at her, before looking down, nervous. She hesitated, but eventually took her servamp's hand, earning herself a look of confusion.

"Croix, I want to talk to you about something, and…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Please tell me if I'm crossing a line or making you uncomfortable."

"Okay?" Croix's confusion only grew, and so did her Eve's nervousness.

"I think you should tell Diana, about what happened in the past." Chariot said, and she felt her heart beats fastening, as she watched the servamp's expression darken. "I… I know it's none of my business, but I see the way you look at her and I hate seeing you in so much pain."

The servamp sighed, and avoided her gaze, but she did not pull away her hand.

She hated how obvious she has been, and the fact that she was worrying Chariot.

Truth be told, she has been thinking about it, but she didn't know if she could handle this confrontation. Then again, if Queen were to hate her, it wouldn't change much, right? She already despised her existence.

There was more to it though.

"I know. I just…" She let out a shaky breath, memories of darker times flashed before her eyes. "I'm ashamed." Chariot's grip tightened, and she looked at her with concern.

"Why?" She asked, before touching the servamp's cheek, and gently turning her gaze back to hers. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Croix, you deserved better, and I think… Diana would think the same."

Croix chuckled, but her tone was humorless.

"I just bring misfortune, Chariot. Everything I touch _dies_." She said, and her heart ached at the hurt look on her Eve's face. "I'll ruin your life, Chariot. I'm a bad luck charm, if you could call me that."

Just a bad omen… someone who brings death, everywhere she went.

She didn't deserve better.

"You probably noticed already, but I've always been unlucky, probably one of the unluckiest people you'll ever meet." Chariot said, and her other hand pulled away from the grip, to land on Croix's other cheek. "I feel lucky that I met you though, so maybe we could… cancel each other's bad luck." She said, smiling softly.

Croix stared in disbelief, questioning how someone like her could exist.

How someone like her wanted her around.

"If you do try and talk to her, I'll be there, okay?" Chariot whispered, resting her forehead against hers. Croix didn't realize she was shaking, until her Eve's touch grounded her. "I won't leave you."

Croix knew that wasn't true. She was dangerously aware of Chariot's mortality, and the gap between them.

Croix also knew that despite her rational thoughts, she couldn't ignore how her heart fluttered at those words.

Croix knew that Chariot made everything better… and she knew that it _terrified_ her.


End file.
